Unwavering Gaze
by ExposedDesires
Summary: The cold eyes that stared…that held no emotion… Maybe some people were cold even to those they cared deeply for… Yaoi, SasuNaru, Action, Romance, Angst, etc. Now with the addition of lemony goodness!
1. Chapter 1

**Unwavering Gaze**

Pairing(s): Sasuke + Naruto

Warnings: Yaoi, future lemon(possibly…we'll see where it goes), seriousness, possible oocness, angst, humor…etc.

POV: Naruto (POV will change ever seven chapters from Naruto to Sasuke)

Setting: Konoha (doesn't necessarily follow the exact lines of the manga/anime…)

Description: The cold eyes that stared…that held no emotion… Maybe some people were cold even to those they cared deeply for…

--- denotes time skip or flashback

I turned over about to leave when fingers encircled my wrist and midnight eyes focused on my shadowed blue.

"Keep me warm."

"I need to piss," I lied.

"Hold it."

I slid against him effortlessly and nestled my head into the crook of his shoulder. I complied too easily to his demands…he had me twisted around his finger, and he knew I would do anything since that day…

---

"Why do you hopelessly trail behind every step I take?"

No reply...

"Why do you feel the need to save what doesn't want saving?"

No reply could forge its way up my throat and over my vocal chords.

"Why put yourself in the path of my destruction?"

A reply came. "Teme…" I clenched my right fist and caught his unwavering gaze, "I would die…" I managed through gritted teeth, "to prove how much you mean to me."

"Then… your death will be meaningless."

I lowered my gaze and shook my head, "No, that's not true." Irises raised back to capture that cold stare. "Even if you managed to kill me, I would remain imprinted in your memories. My cold dead eyes would _haunt_ you..." Just like the ones of your clan-the ones you see everyday, every night in your dreams...

---

Such strong true words rang through the ears of all those around, but in my eyes it was just me and Sasuke. Everything around us faded as our emotions were stripped bare…but even though he remained the same…even though he chose to undo the wrongs of his past, he was still Uchiha Sasuke.

I stayed awake nestled against him as he snoozed softly. If I were to move he'd be awake in an instant, therefore I stay stock-still against him.

My eyes were closed, but my mind remained rampant with thoughts of how to change the present for the good of the future. Even though I was known as an idiot, I knew Sasuke still had some growing to do before he reached adulthood. It seemed he struggled with all his might to figure out who he truly was, by training, by seeking revenge, by seeking power… Running ever forward in the wrong direction he was misled straight into the arms of Orochimaru.

I let out a strained breath with that thought causing Sasuke to tense. I relaxed my throat and breathed normally to continue my thoughts. Some how I had broken through one layer of his exterior only to reach another blockade affronted by the Uchiha. A double edged sword between depression and challenge coursed through my veins. Who knew what lie beyond THAT layer, possibly another tougher layer than the last-thus set in depression, but naturally I accepted the unvoiced challenge Sasuke threw my way, with pleasure.

Not to mean that we had sex, we decided against it, or rather HE did…without voicing his opinion to my unvoiced question. There was no affection directed to me from Sasuke, as to anyone. His back to my chest under a sheet and a blanket was about as close as it was going to get to be affection from the dark headed young adult.

At first I was confused at the invitation to his living quarters, then even more so the first time he summoned me to his bed. Since then I had become lax with the situation, but the more it happened the more I wondered about Sasuke… but more about what he wants.

I know what I want, but he doesn't seem too keen to accept what I have to offer. Instead, I let him do as he will, and do whatever deeds he calls unto me to perform. Which, isn't much…

After a while I couldn't sleep in the same bed as he, my mind often wandering as it was now… Wondering: Where will this path lead us?

I let out a curt breath of air with a soft smile, it didn't really matter…as long as I kept my promise.

---

I had drifted for a while until the sound of running water jarred me fully aware of my surroundings. I looked directly in front of me to find no Sasuke present.

"Ne, Sasuke! You're too loud in the morning!" I bellowed turning to lay on my back and to throw an arm over my eyes to block out rays of sunshine peeking through the windows.

The running water stopped and soft padding of feet sounded faintly against the floor. The creaking of wood from a door jamb alerted me that he was leaning against it and watching me from a distance while I lay sprawled on his unkempt bed.

"Hm, Naruto?"

"Yeah?" I lifted my arm to view the expression on Sasuke's face, but I already knew it would be his normal stoic expression.

"You're usually gone by now…"

I removed my arm totally and looked thoughtfully to him a small smirk gracing my features, "I figured maybe I'd get some breakfast out of you."

"Good luck," he said turning to walk back the way he came.

"Nani?!? I'm hungry!" I jolted forward into a sitting position to watch him walk away, dismissing me.

"Go find food somewhere else."

Cold bastard… I glared after his retreating back, but he was out of sight from my view point.

I yawned loudly and scratched the flesh above my navel, then got up from the comfy mattress that belonged to Sasuke. I already wore my regular clothes, so with that I made my exit soundlessly.

Maybe he kept me close while sleeping because that was all he could afford to allow…


	2. Chapter 2

**Unwavering Gaze - Chapter 2**

A toothy grin plastered itself to my facial features as the wind blew through my hair. I ran forward at a fast pace enjoying the feel of air cooling the sweat droplets that bead on my skin. Sasuke was right behind me a small smile gracing his lips as he kept up pace almost ready to surpass me.

After dismissing me from his home and walking about five steps away from the threshold, a thought occurred to me…a very evil thought. If I could challenge him to a race, and win it was possible I could get him... to buy me breakfast! Endless food to fill me and I wouldn't have to pay a dime!

Needless to say after that thought, I tip toed my way back into Sasuke's house and offered the Uchiha a proposal he couldn't refuse.

"I challenge you to a race!" I said pointing to the stoic teen who didn't seem fazed by my sudden outburst. "If I make it to Ichiraku's before you, you buy me breakfast. If you win, you get whatever you want."

His eyelids widened slightly, "Whatever I want?"

"Name your price," I replied crossing my arms with a wide challenging grin.

"If I win…"

"Yeah?"

An unexpected smirk formed on Sasuke's face, "You have to admit that I surpass you… in every way."

I closed my eyes and jut out my bottom lip thinking over that before making a fist and thrusting it out in Sasuke's direction, "You're on!"

My feet pounded against sandy trail roads that led to the center of Konoha with Sasuke hot on my trail, he was almost even with me, but I focused everything I had into my leg muscles and added extra effort. Faster, _ramen_, faster, _ramen_, FAS-…_RAM_-?

Alas, it wasn't enough…A blur sped by and touched one of the restaurant's walls. Maybe he just wanted to humiliate me bad enough to win and shove it in my face. I trod the rest of the way to Ichiraku's to where Sasuke was standing looking smug. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Well, Naruto?"

I mumbled some inaudible words that barely sounded more than grunting and looking away from the smug bastard when I saw pink hair.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" I shouted and hurried to her side smiling at my savior. Sasuke wouldn't dare approach me now that Sakura was around. She still annoyed him enough to where he was standoffish in her presence. Her sentiments irked him as much as she did whenever she got emotional. Sakura was only emotional when it came to Sasuke because in her heart she loved him, and that love wasn't strong enough to weigh down the elusive Uchiha. I could tell she had felt abandoned, I could sympathize…

Sasuke didn't near where we stood just simply put his hands into his pockets looking unfazed and bored with the situation.

"Ohayo Naruto…Sasuke-kun." Her light green eyes closed looking at me, and opened with them trained on Sasuke. I could tell she still had very strong feelings toward him just with that simple gaze.

"Oi! Breakfast anyone?"

It seemed as if Sakura had to tear her eyes away from Sasuke long enough to answer my question, "I already ate." She smiled apologetically when I noticed she had a sheaf of paper in her arms, probably more paperwork for Tsunade… When I looked back up Sasuke was walking away slowly with his back to Sakura and I. Hopelessly, she stared after his retreating back. I knew he would never feel toward her what she felt toward him no matter how strong her feelings…it was a depressing thought. It was possible I sympathized with her on this subject as well…

"Ne, Sakura?"

"Hmm?" She answered not taking her eyes off of Sasuke this time.

"Are those for Tsunade-baa-chan?"

"Eh?!?" Her reverie was broken as she realized something and rushed off, "Sorry Naruto! I have to deliver these right away!" I made a face at her diminishing back as she rushed off to deliver the stack of paper to the fifth hokage. I was alone…and hungry…therefore I lifted a flap to Ichiraku's and ordered my breakfast from the friendly old man that ran the restaurant.

---

Moments after finishing off a hearty breakfast at Ichiraku's I strode out from under the overhanging flaps to make my way toward my next destination: home.

I was surprised that I had even fallen asleep at Sasuke's last night, but it was understandable since the sparring match we had that morning that bled into afternoon then evening…tired us both out. I still felt not necessarily stinky, but unclean that I hadn't had a shower in a day after such a strenuous workout that led to copious amounts of sweat. Then after this morning's run…I decided it was for the good of Konoha that I bathe.

After unlocking the front door to my apartment and swinging the door open, my eyes befell a quiet visitor. A small smile graced his lips as he noticed my confused expression, "Sasuke?"

"You didn't keep your end of the bargain," he stated evenly.

Oh…that. I shrugged.

"Ne, Sasuke…I was just playing…"

"If you won, I would have bought your breakfast."

Was he trying to give me a guilt trip?

"Heh…" Laughing nervously I scratched the back of my head.

"Say it," he was suddenly close, a foot away, and I felt heat surge through me. I grit my teeth and stared at him, no way was he… "Say it, or receive the consequences."

My eyes narrowed, "What consequences?"

"If you choose to back out by not keeping your end of the bargain," he paused for dramatic effect, "then I will choose a more difficult task."

"Like?"

"Admitting your undying love for Sakura on the tallest building for all of Konoha to hear."

"But-!"

"Then choose the first. It's not that difficult a decision…"

He backed me into a corner…I glared up at him under short eyelashes boring my blue eyes into his endless black unfeeling holes that held a one-dimensional depth to them. He stared right back as unsympathetic as ever. My lips were a thin line as I directed my glare somewhere else…and mumbled.

"Baka…You have to speak louder if you want me to hear your incoherent ramblings," Sasuke crossed his arms in a way showing that he was getting impatient.

"You…" I looked up to him glowering, "surpass me in every _imaginable_ way."

"I'm glad you complied. Your fate would have ended in a horrible way if you had confessed to Sakura."

Humiliation didn't sit well with me, "Yeah…"

Sasuke tilted his head back looking down at me from an angled perspective, "Don't be a sore loser."

I pursed my lips, "I'm not…"

"Don't worry, Naruto, you'll surpass me one day."

I smiled softly, "Yeah maybe." I held the door open for Sasuke expecting him to leave, but he didn't budge from where he stood. "You going to leave? Or do you want to stick around while I take a shower?"

He returned to where he was sitting before silently answering my question, "Suit yourself," I answered nonchalantly. With that closed my front door, and walked to my bathroom letting the door click softly behind me as it closed.

I intended on taking a long luxurious shower. Whether Sasuke would wait out the time it took for me to wash myself…I honestly didn't care. Though, he was acting strange…

AN: Would Ichiraku's serve ramen for breakfast? Hmm...I dunno, but ramen is good anytime!


	3. Chapter 3

**Unwavering Gaze - Chapter 3**

I tilted my head back into the spray of down pouring water the shower head released. Thoughts dispersed with the water and steam, and all that remained was the relaxing feeling of hot water running down over my body. I cleansed my body slowly and thoroughly taking my time, but too soon was I finished…

I exited feeling refreshed only to find Sasuke still sitting where he had previous. I halted mid-step while on my way to find clean clothing to stare. It looked as if he hadn't moved an inch…I raised an eyebrow at him only wearing a towel on my head and a matching one around my angular hips.

"Naruto?"

I blinked, "Hai?"

"Your towel is sli-" I felt rather than comprehended the words Sasuke spoke, and understood as the towel on my hips slid from my skin to hit the soft carpet of the floor without a sound, "-pping." He still hadn't moved an inch from where he was. I made a face of annoyance and bent to pick up the offending piece of fabric that dared to defy me.

"Usuratonkachi…"

I stared at him uninterested in what he had to say. I made no move to cover myself, "It's not like you haven't seen me naked before." He gave me a look which I couldn't name before switching to his usual stoic expression, "That was how many years ago in the Academy's locker room showers?"

I turned to my bedroom without answering the question. It's not like Sasuke cared if I was nude or not…or at least it wouldn't be like him to care. Guys didn't care about things like that unless they cared if they attracted someone of the same gender. Those guys had a name: 'homophobe'. The exact opposite was my case…

As I fumbled around my room for clean clothes I thought that maybe I had inadvertently teased Sasuke. At that thought I grinned pulling a pair of clean boxers over my thighs after putting each leg into the proper leg holes, he deserved it if it had any effect on him. I wondered for a moment if it would until I felt his presence behind me, leaning against the door jamb with his arms crossed. He seemed to be pondering deeply over whatever ran through his head, but I could have been wrong. I only glanced at him for a second through the wet hair that had drooped into my line of sight. I slipped on a clean crisp pair of pants when I noticed him staring pointedly at my back. "Why are you still here, teme?" I asked over my shoulder as I pushed an arm through the arm hole of a black t-shirt.

It got on my nerves that he was being so quiet and reserved, like something was on his mind that he had no intention of voicing. It ticked me off.

He shrugged uncharacteristically, "I had nothing else better to do."

"You?" I smirked, "The great Uchiha has nothing better to do than watch his _inferior_ teammate get dressed?" I found teasing him amusing. He didn't react to it though…

"Actually…" He smiled faintly, though not a polite smile. More like a, "After this morning's effortless victory I was hoping that I could make it two for two." The emphasis on the word 'effortless' caught my attention and drove my emotions completely wild. A challenge…and a chance to make up for this morning's failure! I jumped at the chance and sprung forward with my regular jacket fisted in one of my hands, "Then! Let's GO!"

---

The stage was set. The stage being an open training ground with sparse patches of grass and few trees that outlined the specified boundaries. Sasuke and I faced each other. His head was tilted back slightly with half lidded eyes concentrated on mine, "Don't wimp out like you did yesterday."

My eyes narrowed, "What do you mean?"

"Give me everything you've got."

He smirked and I mirrored his expression swiftly pulling a kunai from my pouch behind me and let it fly forward. It didn't come anywhere close to its target, Sasuke was too swift to be struck down so easily.

With such grace and speed he appeared on my left. I dodged his right hook by tilting my head and leaning forward. He shifted his body and his left leg shot out. I counteracted by grabbing that leg with my right hand. I swung my left leg to get a head shot, but Sasuke blocked with his upraised right arm. My left leg and his right arm connected as I held onto his left leg.

My left arm fell onto that one leg and threw it hoping I would topple the Uchiha while I made the appropriate hand signs and shouted, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

In mid air Sasuke flipped himself, shifted his hand signs, and shouted, "Katon Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" Effectively burning all of the shadow clones I had created…I would have pouted if I wasn't on the defensive.

Sasuke had reacted faster than I had hoped…

Once his feet touched the ground he launched forward then zigzagged at unimaginable speed. This was no longer a warm-up. My eyes slowly adjusted to his speed but not before Sasuke landed a punch to my right cheek sending me flying and rolling on the ground when I fell on my right shoulder attempting to break my fall as best as I could manage.

As I stood, he was behind me in seconds. I reacted instantly blocking each blow he tried to land.

Several hours later, shuriken and kunai littered the training ground as did pits and craters along with broken limbs from trees and unearthed soil. Sasuke was breathing hard, as was I.

"Ne, Sasuke…You're getting tired. Should we call it quits?" I grinned.

He smirked his eyes glistening with excitement with ample adrenaline coursing through his veins, "You're giving up that easily, usuratonkachi?" I could tell he was enjoying this far more than he had yesterday. He was stiffer…but now more fluid with his movements. I wonder what had loosened him up when I saw white chakra spurting out in electric surges, the thin ends licking at Sasuke's left hand.

'Chidori' I remembered that technique well…I frowned at the memory…

"Teme…" I said under my breath. I completed hand signs and shouted, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" A clone appeared beside me and formed the blue chakra put forth into a sphere. Was it going to end like so many years ago?

The shadow clone disappeared in a puff of white smoke as Sasuke's legs pounded into the ground carrying his body, which held the Chidori, faster to meet me. I mirrored his movements.

"Chidori!"

"Rasengan!"

We collided. Thrust apart by the sheer force that was our chakra clashing, we separated. Thrown to the ground creating a crater, I lay breathing heavily. I struggled for a moment then stood, panting with a look of weariness about my features. This was no where near the end.

Bruises, scratches, wounds all marred our bodies from yesterday coupled with that of today…we were a bit worse for wear than we normally would be after a sparring match. Sasuke had requested that I give him everything I had, I didn't want to disappoint him.

Sasuke struggled out of his own crater, "Baka…why are you grinning like that?" He glared at me for grinning.

"Because I'm just that, a grinning idiot," with that my grin widened further.

The last of the Uchiha before me clenched his fists, but smiled a small smile. Even after all that, we managed to have some sort of respect for each other.

"That's enough for today, usuratonkachi."


	4. Chapter 4

**Unwavering Gaze - Chapter 4**

Sasuke had already turned away from me rejecting whatever thoughts I was entertaining. Clumsy idiot…always that and nothing more. Is that all he thought of me? I clenched my fists as emotions coursed through my body enflaming every fiber of my being.

A kunai pierced the pleasant atmosphere. Its sharp point cut deep into the ground at Sasuke's feet. Turning, his slight widened regarding gaze locked with mine, "I thought you wanted everything I've got." He simply stared into my eyes without reacting. I knew my pupils were slits now instead of normal and circular, "Well! Come and get it!"

He smirked, giving an appreciative 'hmm'.

It was as if the fight never had a minor intermission as Sasuke whipped three shuriken my way. Dodging easily he quickly sent three more then another three to keep me from evading his attack. Quickly I deflected them with a kunai then retaliated by sending the object I had blocked his attacks with his way. He moved easily out of the kunai's range.

He won't let up for a second…all the more reason to win.

"Sasuke…we both know those childish ways of combat won't work."

"You're right. I had almost stooped to your level."

"NANI!?!"

Soft rumbling laughter deep in the Uchiha's throat was my only reply. I narrowed my eyes at him, then an idea hit me like a ton of bricks!

I moved suddenly before Sasuke could recognize what I was doing. I was behind him in an instant, hands poised in a hand sign that could only result in, "THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH!" (Also known as: Sennen goroshi-thousand years of pain.)

I wished I could have seen Sasuke's face, I truly wish I had…and I did! BWA HA HA HA!

A puff of white smoke dissipated behind Sasuke who was hunched forward, arms limp and hanging from his shoulders with his right eye twitching while his left was the size of a saucer. His twitching eye closed as he fell forward face planting with knees tucked under, and his ass in the air.

A finger found its way to my lips as if in thought, "Ne, Sasuke. I think I won."

Poof.

Damn, substitution jutsu…

An arm found its way around my neck in a headlock. I hadn't even sensed him approach. My fingers of both hands dug into that arm as I felt warm breath on my left ear, "You actually thought I could be defeated by such a lame jutsu?"

Aggravation at being caught so effortlessly left my body as I grinned, "Nah, it wouldn't be like you to be overcome by something so _idiotic_."

"You're finally getting it through that thick skull of yours?"

"Huh?"

I think Sasuke would have sweat dropped if he could have, but I elbowed him swiftly with my left arm connecting with his stomach or almost…if he hadn't released me to evade the quick attack. I just caught shirt.

Swiftly my right hand shot out to grab the material and pull the elusive Uchiha into close range. Inches apart, he glared deeply into me his eyes boring holes that I ignored and countered with a huge grin.

Then he was gone and I held nothing but a shirt. I blinked twice, three times before realizing he slipped out of it and was…thrusting his fist to meet my nose. This was going to hur- I flew backward blood spewing from my nasal passages.

I tumbled into the dirt that rose and clouded around my body. I breathed through my mouth taking in irregular shaking breaths. …I'm close to being out of chakra… Sasuke is almost as well… I couldn't win unless I took it to another level, but I refuse to win with the help of Kyuubi…

I stood on shaky limbs as the dust cloud around me slowly fell back to earthen piles of soil. Sasuke stood where he had when he punched me, shirtless with arms firmly at his sides. He waited until I recovered from that blow?

I looked at him wearily, but I wasn't willing to give up. Not yet, not after we came this far. Something flashed across his features, but diminished quickly as I approached. With the back of my hand I wiped away the blood that tracked its way from my nose and down my lips and over my chin to drip wherever it landed.

"I win."

"EEEEEH?!?!"

"Don't you remember what we decided who would win?"

I scratched my head trying to think… "N…o…"

"Baka…I told you whoever drew first blood would win."

I blinked, "I don't remember you saying anything like that…"

"It was right after we walked out of your apartment-"

---

"Let's GO!"

"Naruto, since we're both nearly the same level it would be difficult-"

"What should I have for dinner?"

"-to have a clear winner. So, whoever draws first blood, wins."

"Should I have ramen for dinner if I had it for breakfast?"

---

"You were muttering to yourself like a mindless idiot…I should have known you hadn't heard a single word I was saying…"

"Hmph…"

It was growing dark as the sun became hidden by mountains. Soft hues of yellow, orange, pink, violet, and blue were painted across the sky. It was almost surreal, yet certainly beautiful. Honestly, I wasn't staring at the sunset though…

Sasuke bent to pick up his shirt that had fallen out of my grasp somewhere during the whole being punched in the face time frame. He pulled the t-shirt over his head and motioned for me to follow as he and I left the destroyed area that was once a training ground for genin level ninja.

While walking with my hands behind my head, I stared at the sky now interested in what it had to offer as it became darker. Only a bit of yellow and orange now tinted the outlines of the mountains the sun had hid behind. I had a somber expression on my face, I had lost…twice… in one day.

Sasuke: 2

Naruto: -

When we had reached Sasuke's house, he stood on the threshold with a soft albeit victorious smile. He beckoned me with a flip of his hand as he opened the door, walked in, and held it for me to enter.

"Come on, loser. Let's go to sleep."

I knew then that the true winner wasn't exactly Sasuke…It was me. This change in him…wasn't the cause of just anyone…

I smiled genuinely up at him.

…It was me. He only showed this side to me, I now realized, no one but me. Eh? Did I suddenly have a swelled head?

"Baka, are you going to wait out there all night with that stupid look on your face?"

"Iie!" I said, walking through the door shutting it loudly behind me.

"Dumb ass! Don't slam my doors!"

"Gomen Sasuke-teme! What's for dinner?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Unwavering Gaze - Chapter 5**

Finally, after ravenously eating some instant cup ramen Sasuke just happened to have in his cupboard, I stepped into his bathroom to view the horrible sight that was me. Dried blood was on my clothes along with dirt and grime, sweat and the like. I frowned at my image. I couldn't crawl into Sasuke's bed like this…it would get his sheets dirty… I would have to go home. Then maybe I could get some sleep instead of staying up all night pondering things that didn't really need to be thought about.

Splashing my face with water and washing my hands, the outer layer of grime lifted to reveal the face everyone knows and loves. Well…the face everyone knows and only…very few love. I chuckled at that thought and exited the bath to find Sasuke to tell him that I would have to go home tonight.

"What took you so long?" Sasuke asked, his voice neutral, from where he sat on his bed almost ready to slip beneath the covers and fall into a comfortable sleeping state.

"Was cleaning up… There's no way I can sleep in these cloth-"

"They're filthy."

"Heh…I noticed… That's why I'm going to go home tonight."

"Just take them off, baka."

I crossed my arms in front of my chest with my right leg raised and a shocked expression on my face, "SLEEP NUDE?!?"

Sasuke's right eye twitched briefly before both closed. "You may borrow some of my clothing," he stated in a calm monotonous manner.

Seems I missed something somewhere…but I suppose that was a good idea. Though, I planned on getting sleep tonight, guess that plan is shot.

I stepped my way over to Sasuke's dresser and opened the second drawer. I pulled forth a t-shirt. I didn't know where the pants would be, the only reason why I knew where the shirts were was because I saw Sasuke get one from the second to top drawer one time.

He noticed my confusion and answered my unasked question, "Third drawer down."

Heh, so simple…but I really didn't want to open Sasuke's underwear drawer, that would have been awkward especially if he had some with some crazy kind of design or print on them… Boxers with hearts or teddy bears would be embarrassing. Then on second thought, Sasuke probably only had one kind and in one or two colors. Probably black or white or both.

His sheets were white, actually everything was white in his room except for the furniture which was wood. It seemed the Uchiha didn't care about the appearance of his bedroom since no one ever saw it. Therefore it didn't matter, it was functional not decorative.

I opened the third drawer and lifted the first piece of neatly folded pants that I saw, and closed the drawer. I went to the adjoining bath and changed there, leaving my clothes on the floor as I reemerged looking totally different from my usual self. Well not too different, the t-shirt was black like I usually wear, only the pants were different. They were more like shorts and white in color. The Uchiha fan emblem stood out in the center of the back of the t-shirt. I ignored it and tried not to think how I may be misconstrued as being 'Uchiha property'. Che…Like THAT would ever happen.

I shook my head and caught Sasuke watching me while I stood in the doorway to his bathroom. He pierced me with a glare, "Sometime tonight?"

"Gomen Sasuke-_kun_. I just feel weird wearing your clothes. If only I had a black wig to match! Then people would think that I'm you!"

"That's impossible. You look nothing like me."

I would have pouted for the exception that if I did look like Sasuke I'd have a fan club… I cringed inwardly.

I finally noticed Sasuke had turned off the main light and only had a lamp on his bedside nightstand turned on, like he did every night. He turned it off mid-step to the bed so I had to fumble the rest of the way to the side deemed mine.

It was awkward like this every night…seemingly like an old couple in their sixties or seventies. I sweat dropped at that thought. Sasuke and I being categorized as male and female couple, wife and husband would be …interesting. I think he would have to be the demanding wife while I was a husband that put up with it. I felt like snickering, but quelled that thought quickly.

Sasuke turned restlessly after fifteen minutes, another ten and he turned again. He curled into a ball then stretched out on his back minutes later still. This always led up to…

"I'm cold."

I smiled, as if on cue, Sasuke…I simply shook my head and got closer to him.

Mind you I never touched him…with my hands at least. I'm not a hentai! All I ever did was lean against Sasuke and nestle my head into the crook of his shoulder. That's how he liked things to be, though he never told me why. I figured it was because he was lonely…or had nightmares…or had a nagging desire to be cuddled like a child. Everyone knew Sasuke's childhood ended abruptly after his whole clan was slaughtered, but even before that he only tried his best to please his father and to excel beyond Itachi's level at his age.

He had a mother and father, but I doubted they ever let him sleep with them when he was younger… His father probably didn't want his mother to coddle him… Some parents…

At…at least he had parents…

I leaned further into Sasuke. I was getting sentimental…this sometimes happened when I wondered about why Sasuke wanted this…

We were both alone…sitting, eating, sleeping alone in our separate living arrangements. Sakura had her family, Ino had hers, Shikamaru had his, and Choji along with everyone else… Even Gaara had family…

I suppose we inadvertently became each other's family, Sasuke and I. Maybe that's why he chose me instead of someone else who wouldn't understand… Though, for a while, he didn't understand. I can still hear the stab of his words in my heart…

I could never understand, ne Sasuke-teme? It is better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all…even family. While you were missing your parents, I was missing the ones I never had… never saw… never touched… never smelled…never took care of me and taught me things… Sure Iruka-sensei makes up for some of that, but it's not the same I know.

I bit back tears meant for the pain and sorrow I didn't allow myself to shed tears for anymore, and wrapped an arm around Sasuke's waist. I snuggled deeper into his body than I ever had before…the stab in my heart is so deep… I couldn't hold back the embrace for the pain that we both felt.

Sasuke stirred, shifted, and placed an arm on that of mine that lay about his middle.

He…he understood? I focused my eyes on the part of his face I could see which was mostly his chin, jaw, and some cheek though in the dark it was more or less just what I thought to be those parts of Sasuke. He moved his head slightly, "Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"Go to sleep."

I nodded softly into the soft skin and cotton of his neck and shirt closing my eyes to the world around me.

I still couldn't help but wonder about the future a few moments longer...

One thing I knew for sure was that, I was no longer alone. That, and…I am definitely going to be hokage! Even if I lose to Sasuke two million more times…I know for sure that my dream is going to come true...unless he beats me to it first...


	6. Chapter 6

**Unwavering Gaze - Chapter 6**

Fingers slipped into my hair, my brows drew together, and I shifted looking up to catch a glimmer of shadowed eyes. The fingers caressed my scalp as I gazed into those still eyes. Sasuke reminded me of a statue almost, if it weren't for the fact that he was running his hand through my hair. I wondered faintly if he could see me as well as I could see him in the darkness of his room.

I blinked slowly, this is surreal…

His lips moved, "Naruto. Sleep."

I lay my head back the way it was before those fingers interrupted my thought process. "Hai, Sasuke-teme…" I grumbled under my breath, and closed my eyes.

---

Lids parted to catch sight of crimson, everywhere… My eyes widened considerably as I stumbled backward and fell off the bed. Sasuke's shirt…was red… I felt silly for a moment as I pushed myself up with a hand on the white sheet covering Sasuke's mattress. Its owner watched me intently with a single raised eyebrow as if to ask 'What the hell?'.

"Heh… Good morning!" I rubbed the back of my scalp with the pads of my fingers feeling all the more stupid with a nervous grin overtaking my features.

"…Baka."

Sasuke just had to rub it in…or rather grind. My eyes narrowed into slits, but before I could reply a loud knocking sounded throughout Sasuke's house. He shrugged out of his sheets, and padded his way to the front door. I made a face and stepped forward intending to change back into my clothes that lay on his bathroom floor, but I heard a distinct voice filter through the open doorway where I stood, and smiled a broad smile.

"Sakura-chan!" I bounded out of Sasuke's bedroom to find him standing at his doorway blocking Sakura from entering. She saw me over his shoulder and her face fell to a disheartened expression. I stopped mid-step and blinked.

"Ne Sakura-chan, are you ok?"

It seemed like she forced a smile and answered, "Ohayo, Naruto. I didn't know you would be at Sasuke's house this early."

I stepped forward yawning and stretching my arms far above my head letting one fall to Sasuke's shoulders. I leaned against him sleepily, "Nya, I slept over. This guy wore me out yesterday," I said pointing to Sasuke who had his normal stoic expression firmly in place. My arm slipped from his shoulder, "He nearly broke my nose!"

Sasuke 'hm'ed while Sakura stared into his dark eyes that held no emotion for her. Sakura's didn't mirror his eyes though, hers shown with true admiration, "Sounds about right. Sasuke, you won didn't you?"

"Would you expect any other outcome?"

She smiled genuinely this time, "Nope!"

I looked quickly between the two, "Hey! I'm right here!" I shook a fist at them, but Sakura laughed while Sasuke threw a small smile in my direction. I glared, crossed my arms, and tilted my head backward staring them both down, "I'll win one of these days."

"Maybe," Sasuke said staring with that small smile still fixed on his features. Was he challenging me?

"Oh! I almost forgot why I was here! Sasuke-kun, may I speak with you alone?"

Sasuke looked to Sakura while she was speaking then turned back to me and tilted his head toward the bedroom. Understanding automatically I turned and waved to Sakura not knowing whether she noticed or not. Sasuke tended to capture her attention and hold it to the point where she would ignore everything except him.

I walked straight through the bedroom to the bath picking up where I left off. I closed the door softly as not to disturb the two in the living area while I changed clothes. I removed the shirt and the shorts quickly donning the attire I had wore yesterday, which was still in the words of Sasuke 'filthy'. I smoothed over the fabric and opened the door to the bedroom and entered. Sasuke was doing the same looking impassive as ever. He eyed my clothing, and I ignored him. It wasn't my fault my clothes were dirty.

"What was that about?"

"She asked me on a date."

"What did you say?"

"I told her the truth."

"The truth about what?"

"It would never work out between Sakura and I."

My lips formed a thin line as I stepped closer to Sasuke who still stood near the door to the living area, "Sakura is nice enough."

"Maybe for you," his gaze locked with mine.

"Iie. Sakura would never see me that way. She only has feelings for you."

"I have no emotional ties with Sakura."

I leaned against his chest of drawers, "Maybe if you gave her a chance, you could make some."

"All she would ever be, is a friend."

This conversation concerning the one sided love between two of my friends made me feel heavy with emotion. I understood both sides to an extent. Love drove a person to do things for that love, for that love to be acknowledged. Though, if that person didn't love the confessor, and felt nothing for them…then that was reasonable too. Not every one you love will love you back.

I stared at the ceiling in deep thoughts that was until…my stomach grumbled very loudly. "EEEh…Sasuke, I need breakfast."

"Then go home, baka."

"I think I will, you're not a very good host," I narrowed my eyes at him then burst into a grin even though his expression never changed. Instead of replying he moved to take clothes from the dresser I was leaning on. I moved so he could open drawers. After pulling the day's clean clothing out, he took off his shirt ignoring me totally.

"Okay. Okay, I get it. I'm leaving."

One cup of instant ramen wasn't much of a meal for dinner the night before even if I had pigged out at Ichiraku's that morning. Sasuke had to be more of an accommodating host and buy some food that I like. I would have to tell him that tomorrow, I thought as I strut my way out of his bedroom and through his front door. I shut it quietly behind me and continued on my way when I caught sight of Sakura walking slowly, dejected. I remembered what Sasuke had said. Surely he thought more of Sakura than to tell her that he had no emotional bond what-so-ever with her…right?

"Sakura-chan!" I yelled running to catch up to her. It didn't take long to come to a halt beside her. She stopped walking and turned her empty eyes up to settle on mine causing them to widen. She…was crushed.

"Naruto," she croaked, and fell on me in a hug. I blinked with her arms wrapped around my neck, she wept uncontrollably into the fabric at my shoulder. I could tell she strained her voice to keep from making too much noise as tears streamed down her face…I knew exactly how she felt. Not about the situation per say, but the feeling of holding back in order to not lose face, to not give up totally to the feeling of despair. I rubbed soft circles into her back as she let loose another tearful bout into my shoulder.

Sakura's hands slipped from around my neck to clench at the front of my unzipped jacket, then her lips were on mine. My eyes widened until they could stretch no more. Gently I pushed her away, "Why?" Was all I could manage.

"If Sasuke-kun cannot return my love, I know that you will, Naruto."

Sakura… "I'm…I'm your second choice?"

She blinked up at me taken aback. I clenched my fists at my side and my eyes relaxed. Even if I had felt something toward Sakura…it vanished, now. "Gomen ne, Sakura-chan…but I can barely handle being second to Sasuke as a shinobi… I don't think I could handle being second to him in your heart…"


	7. Chapter 7

**Unwavering Gaze - Chapter 7**

She hadn't moved, hadn't budged an inch from where she stood. She'd been rejected twice in one day…but that couldn't be helped. I glanced back at her after walking away from her, she hadn't changed much…the same shocked expression almost permanently frozen there. "Sakura-chan," I called out plaintively, "You'll find someone who deserves you one day."

Her eyes widened slightly as she slowly raised her face to look at mine. I smiled an authentic smile which made her smile a bit in return, "Besides, I think I would get on your nerves anyway." I still remembered that day that I heard what she really thought of me from her lips… Back then I wanted to change, to be someone Sakura loved, but things were different now.

"See you later, Sakura-chan!" With my farewell I turned and ran to my apartment. Hopefully…she had faith that the future will work out in her favor, whether she realizes it now or not.

I'm glad she didn't punch me! I thought while closing the front door to my apartment. If she had…I shivered at the thought, then quickly thought of a growing problem that definitely needed attention. I was hungry!

I toed off my shoes by the door and padded over to the little kitchenette of my apartment to rummage around to find some food. Hmm…Barbeque pork from an outing with Choji, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Shino sat inside the fridge contained in styrofoam. Good enough for me!

Wolfing down the remnants I had saved from the hands of Choji before he could realize the meat was missing from the grill, I was still hungry…I frowned, he had realized though…I had to do some quick running that day, but I managed to save the meal for later. I chuckled at the memory. Sasuke decided not to join us that day…not like he had ever before. He was still distant with the other Konoha ninja, especially after… Well, I'd stay my distance too, some of the ninja in our age group and some in others still held hostile feelings about the Uchiha boy who had chose to follow the likes of Orochimaru, the same man who tried to destroy our beloved village of Konoha and took the life of the third hokage.

I shook my head and looked down realizing I was still wearing soiled clothing. I shrugged out of them leaving a trail from the kitchenette to the bath. I intended to pick them up after I showered. Maybe I should have taken the clothes I borrowed from Sasuke and washed them whenever I got around to doing my own… Meh, oh well. Too late now.

I turned on my shower wearing only a pair of black boxers a thick orange stripe around the hems, my style all the way! I waited for the tepid water to warm, then slipped out of my last remaining piece of clothing, and into the shower. I faced the spray, closing my eyes to it and let the water wash over my face. It pushed back my hair, and slicked it to my skull. Such a warm feeling passed through me, it almost reminded me of last night when for the first time I…went farther than I normally would have…especially with Sasuke. We had…cuddled. Maybe we were turning into…I shook my head sending sprinkles of water hitting the walls and shower curtain. No, thoughts like those…I had thought before and nothing became of them.

Long minutes turned into a half hour under the pressure of water flowing through the shower head, and my fingers started to wrinkle. I finished and realized I had no towels…Eh I needed to do laundry… I walked out of my bathroom nude, water still clinging, droplets forming and running down to bead on the floor. I've been too busy with Sasuke lately to even think about laundry…

"We're making a habit out of this aren't we?" I froze mid-step in an awkward pose…speak of the devil…

I returned to what I was doing, looking for a towel, possibly the one from yesterday to dry myself off with. I made no move to cover myself…we were both boys anyway.

"Aha! Found you!" I pulled up a towel that had somehow made its way under my bed. I began drying off. Sasuke stood where he had been when I got out of the shower. He was staring again…I shivered under his gaze, but blamed it on being wet and the somewhat cool temperature of my apartment. Our eyes caught.

"Want a rematch?" That same small smile had appeared again…it was popping up more often than it ever had been since…since we were genin and were team seven with Sakura… Then again Sasuke always got this way when it came to a challenge, almost daring anyone to defeat him.

I blinked, "Right now? You're ON!"

"You need to dress first."

"Heh, oh yeah…" I scratched the back of my neck.

"Baka…" Sasuke muttered under his breath and turned his head away from me.

"Teme…" I muttered back and realized I had no clean boxers… "Sasuke…what happens when you have no clean…uh" I blushed, "underwear?"

He didn't bat an eye, "I always have clean clothing."

Of course he would always have clean clothing…

"Just go commando," he said coolly.

I blushed further, but nodded, "Uh…hai." I then put on the clean clothes that I had available to me, which was the normal save for the … boxers I was lacking.

---

Sasuke and I headed to the forest just outside of Konoha-

"You listening, usuratonkachi?" Sasuke's voice pierced my thoughts.

"Hai!"

"Whoever lands first blow wins. Got it?"

I threw a grin his way, "Got it!"

We both towered above the ground below, each on a high branch of opposing trees facing each other. His small smile that kept reappearing every once in a while had appeared again to counter my grin. I wondered…if that smile…meant something greater was going to happen in the future. If it meant something was going to happen, if a change was going to occur within the stoic teen. I knew he still thought about Itachi, that his brother was still somewhere out there…

I balled my fists and waited, staring deep into the endless dark abyss of Sasuke's eyes, he gazed unperturbed and right back into my eyes. I tilted my head forward and bent my knees ready to pounce… Sasuke…I know someday…we will both achieve our dreams.

Sasuke's eyes changed, Sharingan.

I clenched my fists tighter. This time, I will not lose.

My hands moved to form signs, "Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Thousands of clones appeared out of nowhere and surrounded Sasuke. The real me still looked Sasuke directly into his eyes… He seemed unfazed. That Sharingan was…

Yesterday, and the day before…would be nothing compared to this. We played it off as something great and challenging…but that was just having fun. The real challenge was just beginning to unfold in front of us, and who would grab the scroll with both hands…would be victorious.

The rush of adrenaline, the emotion in the air. Whoever lands first blow, ne Sasuke? His small smile disappeared, and I knew the fight for the first physical blow would be tough, but rewarding unlike the previous warm-ups from day's past. We'd both been working up to this point…and now…it was laid out before us.

"You're finally serious."


	8. Chapter 8

**Unwavering Gaze - Chapter 8  
**

"You're finally serious."

The real me spoke, "I can't let you win every time, Sasuke-teme." I knew saying that would peeve him. I looked around to my grinning clones, some slunk nearer to my opponent, while the visible ones stood still in a battle ready position. Sasuke swung his left leg in the air whipping it around to hit a clone's left shoulder.

Poof.

The battle had begun.

---

Later, after the fight:

Sasuke: 3

Naruto: -

-Sasuke POV-

In one spot did my eyes linger on the cold ceiling above my motionless body. Stock still was I when I thought about past experiences…

Thousands of faceless shinobi fell under my chokuto and my crushing strength that I achieved thus forth from the notorious Orochimaru. I no longer felt the need for emotions. They were banished, crushed with all my will power to gain the most important aspect of my life which I swore to undertake after the fall of my clan. Though, anger resurfaced from time to time.

Dubious of the fact that I couldn't hide from those feelings forever…I trod on, metaphorically speaking of course, without further thought to the subject.

I was blind to the comfort that surrounded me as I lay in my bed, a certain blonde headed idiot laying, snoozing happily against me. His head rested on my chest as my eyes traveled to my weapon, my chokuto, that rest against the headboard of my bed. It was catching dust.

My right hand's fingers found their way into blonde locks, sifting the strands through them. Ever since… I shed the past, and refused to use the teachings of Orochimaru at least in the presence of Naruto and other Konoha shinobi. Maybe all the emotions that I had buried were not six feet under…entirely. Somehow I had managed to arrive here. It was not an easy task to accomplish, but considering the circumstances it was better to have been given a chance than none at all to return to an old lifestyle that I threw away nearly three years ago.

This oblivious town with its oblivious people…There was rumor that Akatsuki was on the move, but no one knew for sure what they were up to besides hunting jinchuriki, and Naruto was the only one left to capture.

I was laying in wait. No one had seen my true strength, not even the baka laying on me at the moment, and I didn't plan to unleash it until that fateful day comes along… The ones that fell under my leadership were also laying in wait, we all trained in our own way to improve our skills to the limits, but recently Naruto had been taking up all of my free time. It was getting harder and harder to say no to him, and it was almost like how we were back when we were team seven excluding Sakura.

I have no idea what prompted me that night, so many nights ago…to ask Naruto to my bed… I knew there was comfort there. I knew I had no use for him in my plans other than as a lure, but he had somehow wormed his way into my head. Then there was this, this affection that I had asked for randomly one night. That wasn't like me. I was becoming attached…again.

My fingertips passed over his scalp languidly causing him to tighten his grip around my middle. I smiled a soft smile…that was something new too that only appeared around Naruto. It would have been disturbing in any other circumstance, but with him, for him the smile was reassurance that I really wanted to be here in Konoha with him.

I tugged on the blonde strands within my fingers a bit too hard, causing Naruto to stir. My fingers slipped from his messy hair as he turned up his angelic face to blink sleepily at me. Without emotion marring my features the hand that fingered his hair moments ago moved of its own volition, and touched Naruto's marked cheek. His eyes widened becoming normal as he became aware of his surroundings. I let my hand fall from his tanned skin that contrasted mine. That is what is attractive about Naruto, his appearance is completely different from mine, but we were alike in that we understand each other...to a point.

"I can't sleep."

Naruto yawned, "and I was sleeping good."

I made a fist and punched him on the jaw lightly barely tilting his head from the blow.

"Oh? You wanna fight do you?" His large callous hands found their way to my shoulders pinning me down to my mattress. The pillow under my head bulged at each end when pressure was added to my body. Naruto loomed above me in the darkness of my room. His hair hung around his face that was about six inches above mine. He smirked, "Got ya!"

I suppose this play fighting wasn't all that bad even though it was during the middle of the night.

My elbow joints bent in a ninety degree angle, and my hands seized his rib cage while, with aid of my legs, I managed to flip him. I broke his hold by swinging my arms around his and effectively hitting the underside of his elbows causing them to bend, and his hands lost their grip on my shoulders. I grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head.

"I win," I said smoothly.

Our faces were now a mere three inches away now. I blinked as a faint blush made its way over Naruto's cheeks, that's when I let up and lay back on my side of the bed. I could tell he was getting more attached to me with each day, and I wasn't helping the situation any.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked shyly, which I noticed immediately. Maybe play fighting on a bed wasn't the best of choices during night hours.

"Hai?"

He shifted in the clothes he borrowed from me yet again. They actually looked quite striking on him, or maybe it was just the dull colors that offset his bright hair and sparkling blue eyes. Maybe there was unconscious reasons why I wanted Naruto here with me in this situation...

"How come you've never had a girlfriend?"

"No time nor do I have the dedication needed for one. What's your reason?"

He thought it over with a moment's thought, "Girls…don't seem to like me like they like you."

I 'hmphed', "They don't like me. They like the idea manifested in their girl brains that they have built around my image. They're deluded."

"Yeah…" Naruto seemed to be lost in thought…or possibly confused.

"What I'm saying is, they don't like the real me. They couldn't like the real me because they don't know me. The closest girl that has ever gotten to me is Sakura, but even that was a failure seeing as I have no interest in her. The only other person that is closer than she was, is you."

I rest my laced hands behind my head after what seemed to be a long speech. I could see he screwed up his face from the corner of my vision, "But I'm not a girl."

"I was just proving my point, Naruto, that me having a girlfriend is not possible considering the circumstances. Even if an opportunity arose." I unlaced one of my hands from the other to reach over and poke Naruto's nose. He flinched, and made another face at me.

"Teme…" He said under his breath rather annoyed that I poked him. I raised an eyebrow challenging him to do something about his annoyance, but he just stared.

"Why do you tease me?" He suddenly asked.

"Tease?" I turned my attention to him now.

"Yeah! You taunt or poke me to get me all mad, expecting me to attack you just so you can win and put me in my place or something!"

I thought about that for long moments, "Do you not…like it?"

Naruto crossed his arms, and turned his head away from me, "I enjoy a good challenge."

"But?"

He turned regarding eyes to mine, "You confuse me."


	9. Chapter 9

**Unwavering Gaze - Chapter 9**

My mind shifted to earlier actions as Naruto's clones surrounded me in the forest just outside of Konoha…

After eradicating nearly all his clones with little effort as they jumped me one after another creating a ring of smoke around me, I decided to end this little play fight. It was obvious that Naruto was holding back his true strength…as did I for reasons I assumed mirrored mine for the most part.

If we came at each other with the intent to kill, there would be a clear winner. This graceful dance we used to step around each other, would be over. A clear victor would destroy what little friendship we had, or at least I thought that to be the outcome.

With speed and concentration I found him. My crimson eyes could see right through his jutsu, and he had no idea. I appeared in front of Naruto my right fist cocked as if to punch, then I moved again to flank his left with my left leg just about to touch the softness between his ribs and hip, but at the last second spun mid-air colliding with his body as my right leg swung to catch him in the back.

Poof.

I frowned, he must have substituted one of his clones when I was toying with him by using fake frontal assaults to distract him.

Out of no where he appeared above his fist flying as if to catch me off guard with a punch to my face. I smirked, caught his fist in my left hand and planted the toe of my shoe in his stomach.

Poof.

Behind, I caught another clone with an elbow to the face.

Poof.

This was getting tiresome.

"Naruto! Lets end this now."

He showed himself a mere foot away on the same branch I stood, our backs to each other.

"You called, Sasuke-kun?" He taunted, then spun on his heel aiming for the back of my head. I sidestepped and grabbed that hand. Another lashed out after the first. I caught that as well. This left little room between us as he stared. He didn't even struggle…instead he grinned.

I knew what I had in my hands was not Naruto, but a clone. He thought he had me. At the last second my right arm stretched behind me as I twist my body just in time. Naruto collided with my outstretched fist. He came inches away from landing his own blow…

Poof. The clone I held with one hand for its two disappeared as Naruto fell on the tree branch I occupied, and clutched his jaw.

I looked down on him with a small smile, "I win."

Fingers grazed strands of my hair, and I instantly reacted turning, catching Naruto with my elbow under his chin just as a fist grazed my right cheek.

"Like I said, I win."

Naruto fell to a crouch after flipping mid air from the blow he received, he chuckled, "Almost had you…"

"Maybe."

---

I narrowed my eyes, "You're just as confusing."

Naruto narrowed his eyes equally, and crossed his arms, "Not like you are! I never know what to think around you."

"That's amazing that you had a thou-"

"See. Like that," he pointed out.

"So you want me to change?" I shot at him, and crossed my arms as well.

He uncrossed his and supported himself with his arms as he leaned back, "…No."

"Then, what are you saying, Naruto?" I queried, it was like he was avoiding something.

He looked away, "I don't know. It just seems like it's something…more…" It seemed like he was trying really hard to get his point across…but he wasn't making sense.

"Naruto, I…"

He smiled then, looking at me once again, "Heh. Don't worry about it, Sasuke!" He touched my knee briefly through the blanket and sheet that covered it as he sat up, "Need to take a piss." The information was unneeded, but I suppose he wanted me to know why he jumped off of my bed suddenly to bound off to the bath. Several moment's lapsed, so I nestled into my sheets and lay on my side to get comfortable enough to possibly find sleep.

Of course just when I thought I would be able to drift, at the very least, Naruto bounded into my bedroom, "Anou, Sasuke…You're out of toilet paper."

I suppressed a groan, "Why? I thought you had to urinate…"

"Well…" Naruto smiled apologetically.

"I don't want to know," I said suddenly, "just get in bed."

Through the slats of plain white blinds that adorned my bedroom window, moonlight cut through the darkness and touched Naruto's features. His hair looked lighter, and his eyes looked to be a shade darker than normal. The effect was dramatic. I wondered why I hadn't thought about this until now…

I passed my fingers through my bangs and turned my sights on Naruto who lay beside me, with his back to me. As it was, our backs would be facing each other if I wasn't staring at his over my shoulder.

"Baka…"

"Teme."

"Come here."

He turned and looked over his shoulder at me while I turned to lay on my back, still staring in his direction. He narrowed his eyes and jut out his lips, "What if I don't want to?"

My right hand seized the back of my shirt that clothed his upper torso, and pulled him against me. I spooned against him fully with my left arm wrapped around his middle. He blushed staring straight at the wall ahead of him, but didn't squirm or fight his way to free himself. I smiled a soft smile, and lay my head on the same pillow his lay upon. A tuft of blonde strands brushed against my nose, and his scent enveloped my senses.

'What…is happening?' I thought to myself. I never noticed small details about Naruto before…

I had to quash those thoughts if I were to continue with the plans already put in motion. Naruto was just a distraction…then, why was he here, beside me, against me? I tensed, but the warmth seeping into me that was purely Naruto's, seemed to sooth my discomfort with the thoughts derived from situations that did not involve him. He surely was…something.

Thoughts both positive and negative invaded my thought waves. I leaned forward in an effort to get closer to this warmth that compelled me…that drew me near like a moth to a flame. Unknowingly, my lips brushed against tanned skin. Naruto stiffened against me. I opened eyes that I didn't remember closing to notice what part of Naruto my lips had brushed…his neck.

Damn it, I wasn't supposed to have feelings, to have deep emotions coursing my veins at the slightest brush of skin contact that made my lips tingle… Naruto was undoing everything that I have strived to achieve! Yet…I lay lax against him. Unmoving, unchanging making no move to correct the accidental contact that…dare I say…enthralled me?

I wished, nay desired to delve further into this unmarked territory…

"Sasuke?" Naruto's voice wavered in the slightest.

"Sleep, Naruto." I said coldly, and shut my eyes to these new experiences Naruto stirred within me.


	10. Chapter 10

**Unwavering Gaze - Chapter 10**

My lids rose to the scene before me, my room, but it was void of life for the exception of me. I lay on my back; the familiar blonde was no where in sight. I would have felt guilty, but was incapable of that emotion. Though, it was possible that Naruto was even more confused now than ever, so I would set out to find him.

I roused from my bed and noticed the clothes he had borrowed neatly folded upon the top of my dresser. Closer inspection, after walking over to the strange sight, I realized it was just the shirt. Even just a foot away from the fabric, I could still smell Naruto. I wondered faintly if my bed also smelt of him…

My body moved of its own accord while thoughts shifted to this and that, not staying on one thing in particular as I changed clothes, got a bite to eat, and headed out the door.

Naruto must be more advanced than I thought to get out of my grip without waking me in the slightest. I thought it had been a fluke to wake up without him laying on me before because it would have been so easy to just walk away, but apparently not. I was underestimating him.

Just as I set foot outside, I ran into someone. I had to get my mind off of that…baka.

My eyes caught pink hair as she stood upright from stumbling backward from the collision. "Sakura?" I asked perplexed as to what business she would have at my house after formally denouncing whatever ties we had before that would never flourish into something she wanted: more. Sakura was one of persistence, I'd give her that.

"Sasuke," she said softly. By the looks of it, something was weighing heavily on her shoulders.

"What is it?" That actually came out a little harsher than I intended, but Sakura didn't falter.

"It's about Naruto," she set her light green eyes on mine which were devoid of color at the moment.

I looked away, over her shoulder. "What about him, Sakura?"

"I just saw him sneak out of your house with a bundle in his arm while I was on my way to the hospital. I thought it was odd so I… Does he spend every night at your house?"

My eyes trained on hers, narrowing a little, "What business is it of yours what he does around me?"

"Well… we're all friends…" She said hoping that I wouldn't deny her that as well.

"Sakura, we both have places we need to be, and you're wasting our time with this nonsense chit-chat." She paled at my assertion, but nodded and turned on her merry little way with her little cute nurse's uniform. I blinked for a second when I thought I saw blonde hair instead of pink… I shook my head, and strode off in search of the loser who took off with a piece of my property.

---

After scouring everywhere I could think of, which had been Ichiraku and his apartment first and foremost, I finally found Naruto at a long forgotten training ground where weeds grew in abundance as if it hadn't been used in years.

Bending my legs I shot up into a tree to land soundlessly on a branch to watch what the lone blonde intended to do with his time. Currently he was punching a tree. It didn't seem to bide his time well with his training as he stood in one place and hit the same spot repeatedly taking turns with each fist. So, I imagined, he was letting off steam because of me. Though, just as I was about to break into the bubble of tension Naruto created around himself as he released said built up tension, someone else approached the blonde.

I watched as Kiba, Choji, Shikamaru, and Shino all advanced on Naruto who had yet to stop punching his enemy, the tree. The group paused for a moment before Akamaru barked to get Naruto's attention. He turned slightly seeing everyone, and grinned that stupid grin of his.

"Heh, guys! How long have you been standing there?" Sweat ran down his face in small rivulets, but those droplets were wiped away when Naruto swiped his face with the sleeve of his dirty black t-shirt he had been wearing the past couple of days. This weak attempt to look less dirty resulted in smearing dirt across his cheek, though that cheeky grin was still in place.

"A good, pointless ten seconds."

"Today is barbeque night! You coming, Naruto?"

"Sure!"

"But if you intend steal the last piece of barbeque pork like last time…" Choji's eyes were shadowed and his killing intent waft through the mid-morning air like a foul odor.

"Anou…anou…Choji! You know I wouldn't attempt that again!"

Kiba chuckled, "You'd have to be a complete idiot to try that again."

"Naruto, why haven't we seen you around lately?" Shikamaru asked lazily, though all of a sudden before Naruto could retort Kiba's comment.

"Uhh…" Naruto closed his eyes and a hand found its way to the back of his head, "I've…been busy."

I narrowed my eyes at Naruto as I stood on the branch above the group, causing Shino to look in my direction. He didn't acknowledge my presence, and turned back to the others around him who were oblivious to my presence, that was unless Shikamaru noticed, but he gave no indication. It didn't matter whether they knew or not if I was there.

Kiba grinned, "With Sasuke?"

The faint blush that crossed the blonde's cheeks was noticeable even from my standpoint.

"He's a better rival for Naruto, seeing as he defeated you during the first Chunin exams," Shikamaru pointed out.

"Easily," Choji added.

Kiba turned to Choji and cracked his knuckles, his eyes were shadowed as Akamaru stood my his side ready for a fight, "I'll make you eat that word!"

"If you're going to treat me, Kiba, I would rather have something with more flavor," Choji stated, not in the least effected by Kiba's rage that seemed to be boiling at the moment as he let Choji's words stew around him angering him all the more.

Naruto smiled gently while Kiba and Choji bickered. Shino just stood there while Shikamaru looked …bored with the situation.

"So, what do you guys have planned until we go for barbeque?"

"Haven't really thought about it," Shikamaru answered Naruto.

"We four-" Akamaru barked as Kiba and Choji rejoined the group, "Five." Shino corrected himself, "Just got back from a mission." The bug nin stated bluntly and evenly.

"Tsunade is only giving us a couple days rest before the next…" Shikamaru elaborated on the situation, but not much by clearly stating his objections to the few days he was given rest by the fifth.

"At least you have missions," Naruto said forlorn that he may be being overlooked by the Godaime Hokage.

"Don't you…" Kiba started, but cut off his sentence when Shikamaru and Shino looked his way. Kiba grinned, but didn't say another word. Akamaru barked curtly alerting Kiba, he looked down at his partner and nodded. "We should be going," he said his grin no longer in place.

The others looked solemn for a moment before moving their separate ways, Kiba and Akamaru heading off first, followed by Shino.

Choji smiled at Naruto, "Don't forget! Barbeque tonight!"

Naruto smiled his goofy smile, "How could I forget about free food?!" He yelled at their retreating backs.

Shikamaru turned about fifteen feet away, "Anou, Naruto-kun. It's your turn to pay."

"EHHH?!?"

Shikamaru just smiled, and walked away with Choji at his side mumbling something about making Naruto pay for the barbeque pork he stole last time.

Naruto sweat dropped as he took out his less than fat green frog wallet, and opened it. A white moth flapped its wings as it gained freedom, thus causing me to sweat drop…


	11. Chapter 11

**Unwavering Gaze - Chapter 11**

I watched Naruto as he became still, as if in thought, but it was obviously not about how he would pay for everyone's dinner tonight. He was elsewhere in his mind as those blue eyes scanned the terrain idly. I hopped down from my standpoint striding my way over to Naruto.

He was startled by my movement, but when he noticed who it was, he narrowed his eyes. It was then that I noticed he was wearing my shorts that he borrowed the night before, an orange bundled pile of clothes rested a bit away from the tree he had been pounding earlier. The clothing he wore clung to him, as I gave him a close once-over.

"You look like hell," I stated the obvious. I stood a good four feet away from Naruto as he tilted his head back.

"It's a good look on me, though, right?" A slight smile formed causing me to mirror the expression.

"Yeah."

"Of course, any ninja with this look, looks like a badass!"

I resisted the urge to shake my head at Naruto's outburst, "I doubt that is possible with that stupid grin on your face."

He narrowed his eyes again, and jut out his lips at that remark.

"Still not quite the image of a 'badass'…"

His eyes narrowed further as he crossed his arms, "What would you know?"

"I'll know one when I see one."

"So…what am I lacking?"

"Common sense."

"EH!?!?!!! TEME!"

Naruto launched forward attempting to punch me, I caught his arm easily and swiftly trapped him from behind, holding both of his arms with my body firmly pressed against his back where his t-shirt was soaked through with sweat.

A smirk graced my lips as I breathed close to his right ear and said in a low voice, "That proves my point."

From what I saw of the right side of his face, Naruto blushed heatedly. He struggled against me when he saw no opening for a counterattack, and I simply let him go causing him to stumble forward. He turned facing me, pointing an accusing finger, "What do you want anyway?"

His face still resembled a tomato, "You took off with my property." I said referring to the shorts he was wearing.

"You want these, take them!" He said ripping off the clothing from his body.

"Dobe. Put them back on if you have any decency."

Naruto had forgotten that all his boxers were unclean at the moment, and that he wore none.

An unseasonably cold gust of wind suddenly blew by ruffling the stilled boy's blonde hair and shirt about his body that was half bare, as it suddenly dawned on him why it was so…drafty. Slowly he looked down, then shrugged tossing the item of clothing my way. I caught it by a leg, my shorts were drenched in Naruto's bodily fluids. I let out a deep breath and fisted the piece of clothing in my hand as I watched Naruto walk over to his bundle of clothing, bend over, and slide his legs into the soiled pants he wore the day previous.

He looked over his shoulder to catch me staring blankly at him. I continued to stare, causing Naruto to raise a fine blonde eyebrow at me as he turned his body to face me, then looked down, stuffing the rest of himself in his pants before zipping up. If I hadn't known any better…

"Ne, Sasuke?" He asked drawing near to where he stood only moments before.

"Hai?"

He tilted his head slightly his eyes not meeting mine as his features relaxed into that of a serious nature, "Do you ever wonder what it feels like to be loved? Not in a family way, or a friendly way, but with a lover?"

I looked up to the sky that was growing dark with storm clouds that would be closing in, in the next few hours, "Iie. Those type of thoughts would only hinder my life's goals."

My eyes shifted back to him when I realized his eyes befell me again, "Isn't one of your life's goals to resurrect your clan? Doesn't that include love?"

"Not necessarily," I wonder…what's his motive behind these questions…

"Sasuke…" His eyes held a longing, yet sad feeling…as if he was pitying me because I didn't feel the need for such a trivial attachment such as love. As I've encountered the emotion through life's trials, I came to the conclusion that it is nothing but trouble.

"It's not a necessity, Naruto. Many people have lived and prospered without love."

He looked away finally, "All the same…I hope to get someone to love me one day."

"Good luck," I smiled to him as he glanced up at me, "finding someone that will put up with you."

His serious expression turned to that of murderous intent as he balled his fists and narrowed his eyes, "SASUKE!"

I stood still as he attacked, I even let him graze my cheek with a well placed punch before tripping him. He caught himself with the palms of his hands before launching at me again. The play fighting continued until we were both out of breath from the wrestling we ended up tangling ourselves in on the ground. For long moments we just breathed while tangled before parting and laying beside each other while we caught our breath.

Naruto laughed his loud boisterous laugh before settling into a grin as he stared up at the sky. I turned my head to look at him, his hair fell away from his face and hitai-ate as his bright eyes caught what little sunlight there was remaining. I smiled softly at the sight. He acted as if there was no care in the world, though it was as if he only really acted this way when around me…

He turned his gleaming eyes to my blank ones, "Want to go for barbeque tonight?"

I didn't want to disappoint, but I still wanted to avoid others at all cost. They were more perceptive than Naruto. My smile faded.

"Iie. Maybe another time."

His features melded into that of the serious mask of before, "What are you going to do tonight?"

"I'll find something to do," I replied while sitting up, then standing to dust off my clothing and hair that was now riddled with grass, dirt, and sand.

He stood as well, but made no move to tidy his clothing. Instead he moved forward coming close to me, raising a hand to my mussed hair.

Naruto smiled and picked a blade of grass tangled in the dark strands of the hair that fell beside my left cheek, presenting it to me before turning away. He shouted over his shoulder as the blade of grass fell to the ground, "Well if you change your mind you know where we'll be!" Passing the tree he had been pounding earlier, he snatched his orange and black jacket heading off toward Konoha's inner city with the desire to devour barbeque.

I turned in the opposite direction intent to do what I always did while Naruto was at his dinner socializing party with the other shinobi our age...

AN: Hello everyone! Thanks for the reviews, favs, and story alerts! On my profile there is fanart as well as a doujinshi that I have decided to draw based on 'In Your Head'. Please check them out, ne?


	12. Chapter 12

**Unwavering Gaze - Chapter 12**

Water trickled down my face, hair, and clothing soaking me to the bone as I walked in soggy shoes on pitch dark trails that led back to Konoha. After tending to business the clouds unleashed all their warm spring moisture they held, thus explaining my current state. I trod on though, eventually coming upon my residence.

Once inside, I carefully slipped off my shoes and clothing cautiously so no mess would be made. I stood nude in the foyer, my wet clothes piled next to my shoes as I ran my fingers through my slicked hair.

The sound of rain falling increased a few decibels as the water fell heavier against whatever lie in its path. I listened for moments, just standing there intrigued by nature, then stepped forward intent to go find a towel. I didn't turn on any lights, I knew the layout of my home by heart.

Folded neatly where they should be in the bath cupboard, I took out a big fluffy towel. I used it to dry my hair first, then face, neck, shoulders, chest. One by one each body part became dry again. Wrapping the towel around my waist I moved from the bath to my bedroom to clothe myself, but before I could even lay finger to fresh clothing, there was a heavy beating on my front door that managed to pierce through the noise of rainfall.

I opened a drawer intending to ignore the person, whomever it was, at my door at such an hour. It was well past eleven pm, and Naruto usually went to his house after barbeque.

Slipping on a pair of white boxers, I let the towel of equal color fall to the floor at my feet. The noise from my front door ceased finally as I bent to pick up the towel to place neatly in a laundry basket. Just as the fabric settled among the other items in the basket, there was a light rapping at my bedroom window. I narrowed my eyes ever so slightly annoyed by the persistence of the person who shamelessly wanted my attention.

I strode over to the shades pulling them back to reveal Naruto. I quirked an eyebrow still holding the cord of the shades in my hand.

"Let me in!" He shouted.

I suppressed a sigh, "Go to the front door."

"Wha?" He asked pressing his face against the window pane.

My right eye twitched. "Go to the front door," I said louder this time.

"Iie! Open the window, bastard! I'm freezing!" He shivered for emphasis.

My eyes narrowed as he peered inside the window at me, "The only way you're getting in is through the front door, baka. You're not getting my room all wet."

"Eh?!"

This was getting tiresome. I unlatched the window and slid it open a crack, "I said 'Go to the front do-'!"

Naruto seized the window and slammed it fully open jumping into my room effectively toppling me in the process. I lay on my floor fuming silently as he stood and slid the window closed, latching it.

He then slid free of his jacket and sopping shirt, along with his shoes. I sat up and noticed he had still been wearing the same clothes he had been before heading off for barbeque, and I was wet again. I glared at Naruto who did not seem to notice, and continued on with doing whatever he intended to do with his clothing. He let them plop on the floor where a puddle formed under his feet.

"What do you think you're doing?"

He unzipped his pants, "Getting out of wet clothes before I catch cold. A retard could see that."

My glare intensified, "You're making a mess."

He shucked off his pants, he really did not care about his nudity around me anymore…

Finally he took off his hitai-ate, and looked down at me through saturated strands of blonde that were darker in color because of the water that seeped into them. He extended a hand, I took it, and he jerked me into a standing position.

"Anou, Sasuke. Where are your towels?"

"In the bath, where they are supposed to be," I answered nonchalantly and sat on my bed. Glancing down I realized the front of my boxers were soaked causing the white material to be completely see-through. At the moment, killing Naruto would be justified by his actions.

As I sat he had disappeared momentarily to retrieve a towel. He emerged seconds later somewhat more dry than he had been, with a towel around his hips just as I stood in front of my dresser slipping off my wet boxers to replace them with a dry pair. He sat down where I had been sitting, his eyes on me. I stiffened, "What?" I ground out between clenched teeth trying with all my might not to turn and kill…

"Eheh, nothing." Naruto looked away and I slipped on another pair of boxers identical to the first. "I was just wondering…" He suddenly continued.

"About what?"

He blushed faintly and my anger dimmed, "What it feels like to be…you."

My right hand hesitated on the drawer that included shorts and pants. I fully turned to regard Naruto.

"There wouldn't be much difference."

Our gaze never wavered from the other.

I was suddenly reminded of last night, when for a brief moment there was accidental contact between us. A desire to delve further into that unknown territory crept into my consciousness.

Thoughts flooded my senses, little things, images of Naruto. How his hair hung and framed his face. How Naruto, however hard he washed his callous hands, always had some sort of dirt under his nails. How when he pouted, it was adorable no matter how much I deny to describe him in such a way. He…was slowly breaking down the wall I had built around myself, and for the moment I didn't care.

His toes curled as he watched me, an impatient gesture.

"Is there something else?"

"What do you mean?"

"It sounded like there was more…"

I turned back to what I was doing, "Iie." I threw a pair of shorts over my shoulder at him. He reacted by catching and slipping his legs into the leg holes, and over his muscled legs. He dropped the towel that had been covering him before, next to the bed. I chose to ignore his untidiness and moved to where he sat, a mere six inches in front of him.

"Move over on your side," I ordered impassively.

He complied, and I slipped under the covers smoothly. He mirrored my movements, slipping in on the side that was now his, facing me.

Before I knew what exactly I was doing, and what all it entailed, my left hand was on his right cheek, stroking it gently. He smiled softly and closed his eyes.

The pad of my thumb caressed the skin of his cheekbone near the bridge of his nose, and his eyes fluttered open again. My jaw tensed as I realized I wanted to be closer.

"Are you still cold?" I heard myself ask.

Naruto snuggled into my bed, "A little…"

I inched closer to him, my left hand falling away from his cheek to rest at his waist under the sheets to pull him taut against me. His mouth parted at the sudden closeness of our bare chests touching, and my jaw tensed as I grit my teeth. I was held back by indecision. I stared into his deep blue eyes with what little light that touched our features. I did not know what to do…what had already been allowed between us was considered something outside normal friendship. Now, would he want to venture further, as I was compelled to do at the moment?

"Why did you come here when your apartment is closer to the barbeque restaurant?"

AN: The things Sasuke puts up with…messy Naruto…


	13. Chapter 13

**Unwavering Gaze - Chapter 13**

Our faces, his tan against my hue of pallor, were a mere five centimeters apart. His heated breaths through his parted lips washed warm air over my features that remained as they always had, stoic. Blue eyes trailed from that of my cold chiseled onyx, lower to my lips. His eyes flicked back to mine, as he closed his mouth. Silence loomed between the short distance between us as he seemed to be debating whether to answer the question, or ignore it entirely.

"I…"

He thought I hadn't noticed…all these instances where he seems to be arrive right behind me out of pure coincidence just when he is or is not needed, is a lie.

"…thought that you wanted me… beside you."

His eyes roamed my face as he tried to read my expression, then settled on my lips for a few seconds longer than any other feature. Vibrant blue found coal black again in an instant.

Were all his actions, a lie? I honestly didn't care why he was shadowing my every move. I would evade him until the end, letting him think he drew ever closer, when he was being pushed away.

"If there's something you want, Naruto…then don't hesitate," I challenged in a monotonous tone of voice.

He moved, ever so closer, two centimeters now between us before he turned over. His bare back was now facing me. I was not surprised in the least when he answered the challenge by countering it, "Same goes for you."

The tension was thick between us, but nothing as simple as that would hold me back. I shifted against him, wrapping my left arm around his waist to pull him flush against me, as we had been positioned the night before. The only difference being that we were both less some clothes. His flesh felt indescribable against mine, he shivered sending the shockwave through both of our bodies. I leaned further into him, the tip of my nose touched the outer curve of his left ear. I moved my head ever so slowly as the contact was dragged upward caressing the outside curve to the cartilage. My lips brushed faintly where the tip of my nose first touched. I breathed into his ear, "Sleep well, Naruto." My same cool calculated voice waft through the cool air of my room, it wasn't my intention to tease, but somehow it resulted in such a way…

I felt heat radiate from his head as if he were about to explode, but he remained still as I settled my head next to his on the pillow it rested on.

Suddenly he was on me pushing my back into the bed grinding his arousal against my hips causing a stirring of my flaccid flesh to harden in the slightest. Our noses touched as feverish red eyes gazed into my cool glossy black.

"What is this…between us?" He ground out between abnormally sharper teeth than normal. Damp blonde tendrils touched, and wet the skin of my forehead as all facial features remained as they had been. He drew nearer grazing the dry skin of his lips against mine momentarily before pulling back and licking them suggestively. His hungry gaze never wavered, and I glared back.

Naruto rocked his hips against mine causing further reaction to stir in my gut as I replied, "It's your fantasy." I smirked up at him, he was taken aback merely by those simple three words causing his eyes to change their hue, that's when I turned the tables and flipped him.

I rest my elbows into the pillow our heads were on moments ago, poised above Naruto staring into stunned blue eyes, "…isn't it?"

He looked away as I rose above him in an intimidating stance, "I thought so." He didn't want to give in, and neither did I.

I would not allow this…thing between us become a weakness. A flaw was one thing I could not permit under the circumstances… even if this indulgence was something favored by both parties.

Moving aside from straddling him, Naruto sat up, "I can't take this…anymore."

My right hand shot out to grip his left shoulder with unnecessary force, "You can, and you will."

He seized the hand gripping his shoulder and we were back in the position we were before. Naruto looming above, straddling my legs as our hips were forced together with his movements. I didn't bat an eye.

"It's your fault we're in this mess."

"If you kept your hormones in check we wouldn't be having this problem," I countered.

"If you never left things would have been easier!"

I glared intensely into the angry blue above, "Easier to have romantic relations with someone like me? You really are an idiot."

He ground his hips into mine as his face closed the short distance between us to a mere inch, "You can't deny you don't feel anything for me. Why else would I be here?"

I closed the distance between us, but our lips only brushed while I spoke, "Isn't it your _mission_ to be here?"

He flinched visibly as his right eye twitched, and both narrowed before he crushed his lips to mine forcing my head back onto my pillow. Our eyes stayed open watching the other as the savage kiss raged between us. As abruptly as it had begun, it ended. We both panted heavily wanting more, but something still hung over our heads.

"Someone had to shadow your sorry ass, and who better than the bastard's best friend?" He wiped his mouth off with the back of his hand, "You taste like shit."

"Like you taste any better." The absence of barbeque flavor wasn't lost on me, I knew he'd skipped out on the weekly dinner feast.

I glared up at him, he still hovered inches above me. Despite the taste, I was sure he wanted to try that again.

"You don't care?"

"Why would I?"

A callous pad of a thumb touched my lips out of curiosity rubbing the flesh tenderly, "You're not a threat," I said against that thumb that pushed its way past parted lips. I opened my mouth further upon intrusion and flicked my tongue against the tip and nail. My eyes bore into Naruto, but he was preoccupied with my mouth. I bit his thumb, just enough to warn. He extracted it, "but it may be the other way around."


	14. Chapter 14

**Unwavering Gaze - Chapter 14**

I knew he hadn't heard my last comment, and maybe it was better that way as my large hands shifted between our bodies, moving upward around his neck grasping firmly to blonde locks. He winced at the amount of force I used to grip his scalp, but didn't complain. I knew for a fact that he would take all that I bestow upon him, and in turn comply with everything I uttered betwixt my lips.

The standstill between us remained as we stared deeply at one another, a sort of spell captivating us rendering us motionless in the near encompassing darkness. Only faint light touched the shadowed blue and white around along with the smooth tanned skin of marked cheeks. What I saw was indeed appealing even with a scowl marring his features. My expression was sure to be none better, I doubt I would be gentle…

Glaring into the endless blue, my grip tightened on blonde strands.

"Suck me off," I ground out.

Shifting and crawling backward he obeyed. I let tendrils of his hair fall from my fingers that had gone lax with his movements.

He hung motionless above my covered arousal that interrupted the fabric draping over the noticeable bulge Naruto had coaxed to an awakened state.

He kneeled between my legs holding himself up with his right hand as his left caressed me through my white boxers. I nearly growled in the back of my throat with the languid movements he made, but resisted and watched with unfeeling eyes that were slowly but surely becoming clouded with lust.

That lazy hand cupped, massaged softly, then with those fingertips rubbed through the material that surrounded my erection. My sac tensed then released, and I grit my teeth at the excruciatingly slow movements Naruto was using to tease me. Though the appearance of a taunt gracing his features was absent, I knew he was enjoying this…having me in the palm of his hand.

My abs contracted as I sat up slightly, my left hand shooting out to grab a hunk of blonde strands to pull him forward and close to what he had aroused. He made a noise of surprise, but otherwise didn't rebel against the force I used to show him what I wanted him to pay attention to, and not with his hand.

That same hand caressed me, slipping into the opening of the front of my boxers. He looked up with stern blue eyes, watching my reaction as he pulled my rigid flesh from its cotton confinement. I bit back a groan as his hand surrounded me, jerking upward slightly.

Lids widened slightly at the friction created from such simple contact. Naruto registered this, and grinned moving his fingers gently over my manhood. Then, with the brief appearance of a pink muscle it flicked over the tip of my arousal quickly drawing the drop of precum forming into his mouth for a taste. His left hand continued to pump as his tongue flicked out against the underside of the head, then swirled the circumference of the apex. I let go of his scalp and settled back against the bed resting my head on my pillow to watch him comfortably. He seemed to be testing what each movement did and how I reacted to it. So…he knew vaguely what to do…at least he wasn't acting like a blushing bashful virgin.

He watched intently, gauging my reaction as he tried something bolder by sliding his lips around the tip. He then let up, and pushed back down taking more of my length between those parted lips. I internally groaned at the sight before my eyes and swallowed thickly as he took more in and sucked softly, experimenting.

Naruto tilted his head back slurping his tongue against the underside of my erection causing my sac to tense then release again. I was no where near orgasm, but Naruto was surely making me painfully erect and the sounds he made while servicing me may have brought me to premature ejaculation…

He picked up the pace abruptly bobbing up and down and twisting his head somewhat. My lips parted as I let out short quick breaths pass my lips. This…this wasn't something I was expecting… Naruto's warm mouth enveloping my stiff girth with the wet heat of his mouth, all the while looking devilishly innocent to what he was doing or how it felt.

Then, the warmth was gone and cool air rushed to dry the saliva that he had left behind. He sat on his heels between my legs grinning as my arousal protrude through the fabric hole of my boxers. Naruto's hand had abandoned me too, "Dobe, why did you stop?" My body, however much I hate to admit, yearned for Naruto's touch to be returned where it was moments ago.

He tilted his head to the side letting my question go unanswered as he bit his bottom lip, and rubbed his own arousal through the shorts he borrowed earlier. A wet spot soaked through the material to become noticeable.

"Take them off," I said eyeing the shorts he rubbed against himself. He quickly complied standing up at the foot of the bed as he revealed to my eyes something different. Naruto naked sporting an erection was definitely more attractive than when he was unaffected by hormones.

Crawling back onto my bed, and over me his face neared his eyes conveying a sort of emotion that I couldn't place as I'd never seen before. Though, it was an expression that compelled me to see again and again.

My arms that previously lay immobile against the tussled sheets of my bed, moved to hook Naruto around his neck and pull him into a crushing kiss. The control over my senses, body, and emotions was beginning to crack and fall away. All plans, misconceptions, and notions were now out of mind, replaced by something more…impulsively foreign, yet instinctual.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

-Naruto POV- (Reminder: POV changes every seven chapters)

Bittersweet. The essence that is Sasuke, is bittersweet in taste I realize as he shifted his head, tilting it to the side to gain access to my separated lips, and what lie beyond. Sliding against, sucking, and laving our intertwined tongues melded as saliva intermingled to become one taste between us.

Too soon was his tongue retracted, and our lips parted. Through half lidded eyes I gazed down at what I'd only been allowed to dream of since I could remember. Sasuke's eyes, the highlight stood out as a shade of gray to the surrounding midnight, and exuded a tinge of emotion the other rarely afforded. It was a gift that let pride and love swell within my chest, though was short lived.

My back was turned into the sheets that stretched across the mattress of Sasuke's bed in the blink of an eye. We were now in the position we were a moment ago, only our bodies were reversed. The emotion that swirled in those dark depths had dispersed, only allowing spite and lust to remain.

"Wipe that lovey dovey look off your face," the command slipped past his lips as he forcibly parted my thighs with his own to gain access to the juncture that adjoined the two limbs. The thought of protesting flit through my mind one full second before I was reminded why we were in this position.

Our arousals met as Sasuke crushed his body against that of mine. A weak cry left parted lips at the collision, but Sasuke had already moved on nipping the skin of the left side of my jaw and neck each becoming more brutal than the last. I whimpered with the addition of movement rubbing our erections together as he rocked against me.

Pain suddenly seized my senses as Sasuke bit down into the sinewy muscle that joined my neck and shoulder, nearly drawing blood. My hands pressed into his back, fingertips gripping, short nails digging into the flesh. I felt him lift up to survey the damage he had done.

"Bastar-" I grit out, but was cut off by a particularly rough thrust that jolted me. My thoughts in turn shifted back into the train of thought that got me into this position...beneath Sasuke.

He lapped at the wound he had created then nuzzled the skin beside it, "Tell me what you want. I want to hear it."

My lips brushed the skin of his shoulder before realizing what he meant. "You want me to beg?!" I shouted incredulously.

He straightened staring down at me, making me feel small as he loomed above. Each of his hands clamped around my legs causing them to bend at the knee. He smirked, "I'm glad you can see things my way."

Sasuke rubbed himself against my anus, then everything was in a dream-like state of mind, and I didn't know what to say or do. He was above me, his taste lingering, the sting of pain he inflicted on my left shoulder all overwhelming me, "Sasuke…"

He had just returned from retrieving something, a bottle. I noticed he'd also removed the boxers he wore as he settled between my spread thighs, and opened the bottle to let the oily substance pour out of its container to spread over his fingers. There wasn't time to think any longer as one slicked finger circled my opening before pushing inside.

My brows furrowed at the intrusion then drew together into a scowl before flicking between surprise and something else. I shifted trying to accommodate the finger by raising my legs into the air holding them up with my hands hooked behind the knee.

The thick finger sunk further, slicking my insides by pulling out and plunging back in. I tried to adjust, but just when I thought I had, another finger was slipped inside beside the first.

Unfortunately, while I was focusing on the fingers inside my body, my erection had dwindled to a half hard state against my stomach. Neither of us noticed though as we were focused on each other. Sasuke stared at me, watching how he was affecting me by fingering my tight entrance.

He slid his fingers almost out of my body until just the tips remained surrounded, and poured more of the oily substance on his fingers. The cold liquid caused me to tense around the fingers momentarily before Sasuke eased them back inside slicking me up further for a third intrusion. The first two had been uncomfortable to say the least, but as the third finger's tip slipped in beside the other two, I felt slight pain from being stretched to accommodate the twisting appendages that caused me to gasp.

Sasuke continued to stare into my eyes, but he did not yield as he plundered my depths further. I suppressed any noise that I might have made and clutched at my legs where I held them stiffly, undertaking the slight pain and discomfort that came along with my first sexual experience.

Sweat began to seep through my pores at my back, face, under arms, behind my knees, essentially everywhere, but not enough to notice.

Finally, Sasuke had retracted his fingers after sliding the snug fitting three within, but they were replaced again and again. I breathed short curt breaths as he did this, slowly an in and out motion with his fingers to stretch the ring of muscle that surrounded them.

I gazed up through blonde strands that bordered my vision up to Sasuke whose muscles in his arms were very controlled as he extracted his fingers fully from my body. The lumps of coal that served as his eyes seemed to barely register what he was doing as those same fingers that were inside me moments ago, now tugged at his erection, slicking it with the same oil he had used to prepare me.

Then, he was poised between my thighs, pushing the back of my right thigh to angle my entrance to that of this arousal. With his right hand he guide himself, pushing the head past my tight sphincter. I took a sharp intake of breath as my body slowly, but surely became Sasuke's sheath.


	16. Chapter 16

**Unwavering Gaze - Chapter 16**

Sasuke tensed and stilled half way inside me drawing in a hasty breath as I released a slow steady stream of air from my lungs. His face was normal, expressionless, save for the fact that lust was evident in the black pools that continuously stared down at me during this whole process, whatever he wanted to call it.

He jerked forward stirring me from my mental haze, "You listening?"

I glared at Sasuke, "Hai, teme."

"Then do what I asked of you earlier."

I thought back to a few moments ago, though it was hard to think with his manhood embedded in my body… I suddenly remembered and flushed.

"Well?" He paused awaiting an answer that I never supplied with my mouth firmly set into a grim line refusing, although flushing at the thought of what he wanted. "If you're going to make this hard for yourself, I'll make it tougher," he said his right hand abandoning himself to wrap his large fingers around my half hard erection. He jerked softly while rocking within me causing a stirring of feelings that led to half hardness to become full arousal once again. I tried to suppress a groan at the pleasure he incited within me.

"Please…" I said softly through gritted teeth attempting to withhold another moan as his hand tightened ever so slightly around my length, "Sasuke…"

The muscles in my legs tensed then released at the pressure that was building even though it was agonizingly slow.

"Hai?" He asked dispassionately, with an air of coolness that surrounded him as if he could do what he was doing for hours without so much as giving a thought to the situation he put me in. That I willingly participated…

He slipped within my body deeper causing me to gasp at the feeling of fullness. The humiliation I saw begging as, was slowly ebbing from my system as my body become more needy.

"Please!" I finally shouted, trying to rock back against him. Even the thought of hurting myself in the process of impaling myself on him didn't faze me as my futile attempt was easily held back by his left hand on the back of my right thigh that held me in place.

He leaned back allowing his arousal to slip out until just the tip remained within me. Frantic thoughts led me to believe that he would pull out and that all we had just went through was for naught. My eyes widened as he slipped further out, and his grip on my erection slacked undoing all my reserve.

"Sasuke! Please!" I pleaded, "fuck me…" I felt and I'm sure I sounded as well as looked pathetic as he stared down at me with those same eyes that looked no different than when he wasn't doing anything in particular…though in this case he might have been masking his own need in order to…

With a swift gliding movement was he fully sheathed inside me again. His right hand abandoned me to mirror that of his left, bracing my left thigh as he languidly drew out only to plunge back into me. He continued this slow rhythm that after a few moments made me want to squirm at the slow pace.

"Faster!" I finally shouted at him causing him to come to an abrupt halt.

"What was that?"

I suddenly became meek at the thought of what he wanted, not to be ordered, but instead to be begged for the ministrations he provided.

"Please…faster…" Humiliation did not sit well with me…but…I wasn't sitting, and as Sasuke resumed at a faster pace I realized in this situation, it didn't matter…or rather my body decided that for me.

"Naruto," his sensually low voice filtered through my ears, "I want to see you stroke yourself."

I obliged, letting him hold my right leg in place as my hand that held it grasped my length, moving over the stiff flesh just the way I like it. That, of course, undid another bit of my reserve as I watched him watch me. I moaned low in my throat and his eyes rose to meet mine for a moment, his eyes conveying that he felt the same. That look caused me to groan without holding back, and to stroke myself faster.

Sasuke in turn pushed away the hand that held my left leg up and placed his hands where mine had been behind my knees, pushing my legs further back as he angled himself over me. The shifting of our bodies allowed him to slide deeper within, though he continued in the same pace that wasn't satisfying me anymore. I needed…something…different.

"Mm-ah! S-Sasuke…please-harder!" My brows drew together, my face expressing the excruciating pleasure that he did not permit me to gain in its entirety.

In reply he grunted watching the transpiring action of the joining of our bodies as I gripped myself tighter, precum overflowing from the apex of my arousal to slide down the sides coating my hand. With the aid of the fluid that seeped from tip, my hand glided over my flesh easier adding to my mounting desire just as Sasuke snapped his hips thrusting into my body relentlessly, almost violent in nature. I moaned loudly watching Sasuke's dark eyes dart to focus on my face.

Sweat trickled down the side of his cheek as he continued the frenzied pace he assumed, I matched that pace stroking myself in sporadic jerks. We were at our peak, my lips parted to let ragged breaths escape and to suck sharply at air to fill my lungs as my heart beat wildly in my chest. Sasuke's lips parted as he emitted a low groan, and stiffened shooting his semen within the depths of my anal cavity with each additional jerky thrust into me before settling on a rocking motion.

Sasuke watched me fondle myself erratically, so close to orgasm… My arm started to cramp at the last moment, killing my hasty strokes though not entirely. A few more moments, and I sagged against Sasuke's bed utterly dismayed and frustrated with myself and the situation.

He pulled out of my body slowly, audible squishing noises sounded throughout the quiet room as Sasuke released the hold he had on my legs letting my feet fall to the mattress. His cum gushed from me sliding down my ass crack to soak into Sasuke's white sheets as I allowed my sphincter to retract to its former state, though I winced from slight pain, I ignored it.

The weakening hold around my straining erection was unexpectedly reinforced with the hold of Sasuke's hand after he laid beside me. My eyes widened glancing his way as he began to move his hand over mine. I groaned at the contact wanting just his hand over me, but his grip on my hand didn't loosen in the slightest.

The breath that I had caught during the interruption of my cramping arm had returned to being ragged and uneven. The noise I made by doing so cut the silence, and his hand quickened, finally pushing aside my lax hand to solely jerk me off. I was rapidly approaching my orgasm yet again, more precum flowing down the sides of the red head of my erection.

I moaned vocally watching Sasuke's pale hand stroke my length fast. He grasped my stiff flesh harder causing me to arch my back, yet I continued to watch the contrast of our skin slide against his curled fist around me. The sight sent me over the edge causing me to let out a wail as I came in his hand with gushing spurts of hot white fluid.

My thick creamy cum rolled off his pallid skin to pool on my skin amongst soft blonde curls that surrounded my girth that now was returning to a half hard state, then finally to its normal state as Sasuke released me.

Closing my eyes sleepily, I sagged once again against the sweat soaked sheets of Sasuke's bed, still trying to catch my breath as a finger nudged its way between parted lips.

"Lick my hand clean."

I was too tired to ignore the command and instead complied without rebelling by opening my mouth further for his fingers to fill it. I first thought to recoil from the taste that was purely me, but thought better, and instead licked and sucked the digits probing my mouth.

Sasuke pulled his fingers away and presented the back of his hand for me to clean as well. I took his hand in mine, and licked enthusiastically, even sucking on the flesh attempting to suck off my taste that I had come to like…especially if it was on Sasuke.

He pulled his hand away from my mouth shaking my hand off as well, muttering, "That's enough. Now my dick."

I gazed at him for the first time since before I came, into those same cool dark eyes, then happily obliged lapping up the slowly drying cum that was his. Licking up, then down, and sucking on the head he finally pushed my head away, and turned over, his back facing my side of the bed as he moved to grab sheets to pull over his naked body.

Confused, I sat nearly in the middle of his bed wondering what to do now.

"Sasuke…" I called plaintively.

"You're sated, Naruto?"

I blinked still confused, but answered none-the-less, "Hai."

"Then go to sleep."

Supposing that he wanted me to cuddle up to him, I moved to do so, but was stopped by a hand on my thigh that strained Sasuke's back muscles so I couldn't see his face.

"Sleep on your side tonight."

My brows furrowed. I felt hurt as I clenched my jaw, "But…"

"Just sleep," he said forcefully.

I winced at his tone, wanting with all my heart to just walk away at this point, and go home. Nothing was stopping me except the emotions I felt for Sasuke.

Laying down, my back faced his, just the opposite of how we were before…something more occurred between us…

AN: Lots of research had to be conducted in order to have this sort of outcome… -shifty eyes- …Yes…research… And it's very daunting to have a muscle cramp in that sort of situation...very. Very sorry to kill the mood with angst near the end...just killed all the happy, but the story must go on, ne?


	17. Chapter 17

**Unwavering Gaze - Chapter 17**

I stared at the dim light originating from the slats of the blinds adorning the window. That same window shut out the storm that had raged only an hour before. Since, the storm had died down considerably to a soft pitter pat against the glass I was fixated on, but could barely see. I would have thought about the figure who lay with his back facing mine like the statue he was, but was too mentally drained to try to figure him out.

Instead I thought about having to report to Tsunade-baa-chan the next day about Sasuke's whereabouts. I skipped barbeque to tail him, then lost him when the storm hit, only to find him walking home in the downpour later. I had failed an aspect of my mission by not knowing where he was and what he was up to during the time I had lost track of him. If someone else… 'more capable' were to take my place, it would likely end in tragedy. Either the nin trailing him would be disposed of by Sasuke, or his whereabouts would be revealed. Or worse…our 'relationship' would be discovered…

No…I would report that nothing out of the ordinary has occurred in Sasuke's daily routine.

With that thought, I closed my eyes.

---

When dawn approached, the soft golden glow touched my closed eyelids through a slat of the blinds that just happened across those lids.

I hadn't slept, hadn't thought, just listened, my jaw tensing and releasing tension with every jagged breath I heard in the painful silence between Sasuke and I.

I knew for a fact that he hadn't slept at all either, even though he played out his part, never moving, breath slow and even.

I rose from my position, and he didn't stop me. I pulled my damp clothing over the remnants dried on my skin from last night, still he made no move.

Today, would be a beautiful day I knew. The earth would be damp from the downpour last night, but the sun would warm her, and behold the beauty the rain had unearthed with its cleansing.

Slipping a finger in each of the heels of my shoes, I realized I knew it would be like this with Sasuke. It was to be expected.

Soundlessly I padded my way to the closed door that would lead into another room of the Uchiha estate, then to another where I visualized the front door to be. It was still mostly dark, and I knew I had to watch my movements carefully if I weren't to disturb any furnishings on my way out.

"Why don't you go the way you came?" That voice…angered me with its tone, as I imagined Sasuke's facial features drawn with disgust. Instead, I knew his face would be relaxed, his normal unemotional mask falling over his features just as natural as it was to breathe.

I decided to answer him without emotion choking me, "As you wish." I allowed my lips to part, but I wanted to bite my tongue despite myself after.

Then, I slipped my shoes on and made a hasty exit.

The dull ache resonating from particular points of my body never slowed me as I jumped from rooftop to rooftop the Hokage tower drawing nearer with each leap forward. With each movement I knew what had dried on my skin, was cracking and flaking. I also knew I must have smelled awful, but a shower could wait. It was better to get these things done early.

I idly wondered why my body hadn't recovered yet, but that thought was stopped short as I landed outside the Hokage's office.

Tsunade's blonde hair fell over her shoulders as she slept, one arm under her head as she lay it on her desk. I smiled and slowly slid the window open, climbed inside, and shut it softly behind me. I crept up behind her without making so much as a sound. She groaned suddenly, and I stopped mid-movement, one leg in the air while the other was still on the tips of my toes. My eyes widened as I realized I couldn't hold the pose for long without stumbling over or falling on my ass, but she moved then stilled again. I moved forward taking advantage of the situation before she might wake up again, but something else stopped me.

"Jiraiya…"

My eyes were suddenly the size of saucers. I was no less than two feet away from the Godaime and she was having a sex dream about…

"…please…"

My right eye began to twitch.

"…more…"

My mouth fell open, as I felt like I was about to spasm.

"…sake."

"EHHHHH!?!" I fell over, twitching slightly from what I thought was going on in the fifth Hokage's dream.

Tsunade awoke with a start, looking around her office blearily, then finally spotting my corpse beside her chair…

"Naru…to?"

"…hai?" I asked a bit meekly.

I looked up from my position on the floor, up into her smirking face, "You thought you could sneak up on me?"

I jumped up with renewed vigor and pointed at the smiling Godaime, "EH? YOU WERE AWAKE THIS WHOLE TIME, BAA-CHAN?!?"

"Che, what kind of Hokage would I be if _you_ could catch me by surprise?"

I stuck out my lips at that insult and narrowed my eyes, crossing my arms, muttering under my breath, "Not a very good one…"

"Update me on the situation of your mission, brat."

I stood straighter all of a sudden, and became serious, though openly ignored the affectionate insult added to the end of her command.

"There is nothing new to report."

She eyed me suspiciously for a brief moment, "Are you two getting along?"

"Hai, baa-chan." I suddenly felt like a child whose mother was asking how I was after a fight with a certain best friend.

"Then you're dismissed," I took a step toward the window, "but use the door this time."

She shuffled some papers, the ones she had been laying on, and went back to whatever she was doing as I turned and exited.

The shadows of the tall towering buildings of Konoha were chilly I noticed as I walked away from the Hokage tower every once in a while a warm sunny band of sunlight moving across my skin to warm me.

I walked steadily toward my next destination, my apartment.

"Oi! Naruto!" I heard a voice behind me, and stopped walking.

I turned to see who had called, "Kiba?"

The brunette jogged, Akamaru following at a trot to where I stood. They gradually slowed until Kiba stopped in front of me with Akamaru at his side, "What happened last night?"

I didn't smile, nor anything of that nature like I would normally in greeting to a friend, "Mission."

"Oh," he said softly as an unexpected cool morning breeze tussled our clothing causing Kiba to cover his nose quickly, "GAH! YOU REEK!"

I smiled in apology and rubbed the back of my neck characteristically, "I was about to go take a shower…"

"What did you DO?"

"Heh…anou Kiba…I don't think you'd want to know…"

Kiba's eyes narrowed as I noticed Akamaru had one paw covering his nose in displeasure.

"Oh, you mean… With WHO?" Kiba's eyes were wide, as if silently screaming 'who would do that with a guy like you?'.

I smirked and decided not to answer, but instead change the subject, "You're up early."

"Aa, I have a mission with Shino and Hinata. I better get going before I'm late." He said moving past me, but glanced over his shoulder shouting, "You're going to tell me later!"

I shook my head slightly smiling and chuckling softly as I made my way home, to my doorstep, past the threshold only to realize… My laundry still wasn't done, and it wasn't going to do itself.


	18. Chapter 18

**Unwavering Gaze - Chapter 18**

Swiping a hand over my forehead I sighed having finally finished hanging my last pair of newly washed boxers. A light spring breeze passed over the fabric making it sway and I smiled at my accomplishment even if it was just laundry. It was now nearly noon, and even though I had tidied my room as well as did laundry and showered before I ate and busied myself with chores, Sasuke did not show his face as he usually would by this time of day. I was a bit worried that…maybe I really did stink that bad…

I shook my head knowing that that wasn't the problem, and laid out on my bed, stretching my limbs to the edges before tucking my hands behind my head as I thought about damp raven locks with eyes to match the color that contrasted the pale skin of their owner. He was…it was…better than I ever imagined. Even despite the trouble I had near the end of our copulation.

I grinned at the memory as I stared at the ceiling.

A shadow cut the sunlight from the open passageway that led out to the balcony where my clothing swayed on its clothing line drying. I tilted my head up to view what was disturbing the rays of sunshine, only to see what I had been thinking about. I squinted attempting to see his face to gauge whether or not he was livid from the memories of the night before that I cherished, but I couldn't make him out.

He entered gracefully yet his steps into my apartment were tentative. His movements were slow and uncertain as he neared where I lay, but held himself back more than five feet away. It was as if he wanted to be nearer to his exit than to whom he had sexual relations with last night.

My grin faded as I was able to view his face without shadows concealing it anymore. It was the same as always, unresponsive and stoic as always…ne, Sasuke?

I remained the way I was before he interrupted my thoughts, letting my head fall back into my cupped hands. He remained stiff, standing away and looking down at me, watching pensively. I caught his eyes, finally giving into whatever it was, to gaze back at Sasuke whose eyes shone something different for a moment before that fleeting moment fled. I blinked as he opened his mouth, "Naruto," and then time stood still as that voice compelled me to do things I knew would be unwanted, so I held back all those emotions to listen to what he had to say, "you planning on taking the day off?"

"Iie," I answered thickly, licking my dry lips. I looked away, memories of how his lips felt against mine were plaguing me no matter how much I tried to keep them at bay, and I couldn't keep the eye contact for fear of doing something idiotic, even if he was acting indifferent.

Looking down I was presented with the view Sasuke had, my attire consisted of a pair of shorts (it was the only thing I had clean) and nothing else to cover the expanse of my tanned chest or arms. I doubt Sasuke would be so easily won over, even if I was trying to goad him into doing something. Though, he's seen worse, I reminded myself of the time when he caught me dripping wet and naked just out from a shower, and he had resisted then… In fact, it was possible he had no reaction to that whatsoever.

While I was worrying whether I was teasing Sasuke or not, he had moved closer, now about two feet away from my bed, gazing down at me. I looked up at him, and he started to speak again, "Are…you okay?" His face did not betray him and let an ounce of concern slip past its defense even if those words might have been out of concern for a friend, this was Sasuke and the words sounded strangely lacking in emotion.

Unfortunately, I knew exactly what he was talking about, and made a face to show my irritation. "I'm not a girl, teme," I muttered, looking away once again.

"You're acting moody for someone who isn't."

My anger flared as I lashed out at him, grabbing the front of his shirt to pull him down to my level. To my surprise he didn't fight back, just stared with those cold eyes, "Just once I'd like to get a reaction out of you that doesn't include anger, or spite!"

He frowned, "I've already told you, your romantic notions are misguided." He pushed away from me and stood from the kneeling position beside my bed, turning to leave the way he came.

"So, things would be fine if I dated Sakura-chan, then?"

He turned, and all I could see was his profile, one dark eye shining with something akin to jealousy, or so I liked to think.

"She would never accept y-"

"But she already _has_, she even thought to try to win me over with a kiss."

He scowled, "Only you would think up something so ridiculous to gain my attention."

"Teme! It's not a lie! It was right after you rejected her the last time. She was crying and I thought you must have _really_ said something because anything you said up until this point has never fazed her… Then, she just kissed me and said that if you couldn't return her love she knew I would." I paused before continuing, "…but, I thought it wouldn't work out between me and Sakura-chan because I know she still thinks I'm annoying sometimes."

He turned to leave, "You are."

"Where are you going?" I was on my feet about to follow, when he turned his piercing gaze on me stopping all movement abruptly with such a fierce look in his eyes, "Don't follow. I'll come find you in an hour."

I raised an eyebrow in question, but there was no answer besides the cold shoulder as he left.

My expression turned sour as I clenched my fists, that's when I realized a pair of my boxers were missing… I raised an eyebrow looking down over the balcony's edge to see if they had fallen by accident, but they were no where in sight, "Nande?"


	19. Chapter 19

**Unwavering Gaze - Chapter 19**

**Answer to question from elnora:** You would think that 'nani' would be better (I actually had nani at first), but Naruto has a reason to say 'nande'. Think along the lines of 'Why is it gone?'…or -shifty eyes- maybe it means something else entirely.

_Crashes and a ruckus could be heard a mile away from the apartment of one Uzumaki Naruto._

"Damn it! WHERE IS IT?!?!"

I looked everywhere for my hitai-ate, but it could not be found anywhere. I sighed taking on a new tactic, and stopped panicking for a moment to touch a finger to my lips in deep thought, closing one eye for extra effort.

I had it yesterday, didn't go for barbeque, still had it, attempted to tail Sasuke-was unsuccessful, still had it, went to Sasuke's house…

"Ah! That's where it is!" I smiled in triumph at the realization, changing into my normal, now clean, clothes. The orange and black fabric slipped over my frame just as the noon sun filtered through the opening from my balcony warming my skin as I passed a hand through my hair. It felt odd without my hitai-ate covering my forehead…

I frowned, I had to wait for Sasuke before I could rummage through his house to look for my hitai-ate, but how much longer would he take? I was sure an hour already passed!

If he was going to be awhile… I decided to flop back on my bed, but on my stomach this time to think…about him. Sasuke would not stay out of my mind however hard I tried, he just flit through my consciousness unbidden like the person he is. Strutting around like he owns my mind…

Weight caressed the dip of my back then moved, and was replaced by something that pressed flush against my whole backside, "I think I've changed my mind…" My face was hidden in my folded arms, but my ear was clearly not as a deep sultry voice penetrated my thought process causing it to completely grind to a halt. Thus, leaving my body to take over to react to those soft spoken words that titillated my every sense, the end result being a hard on.

Unconsciously I lifted my hips allowing the fabric between our bodies to slide against the other's. A hand grasped my hip to disallow further movement, "I haven't said what I've changed my mind about."

A lump pressing against the crevice of my backside led me to believe words were not needed in this sort of situation, "I think I have an idea what it is…"

"Have an idea about what?"

I was stirred fully aware of my surroundings only to realize I had drifted off to sleep, and was having the beginnings of a sex dream. My straining erection was enough to prove that, but the real Sasuke was now behind me, watching me. I wanted to groan out loud, but thought better of the situation.

"Ne, Sasuke. What took you so long?" I asked sleep still trying to will me away to dreamland causing my words to come out garbled.

"I needed to be alone."

"Aa…" I snuggled deeper into the tussled sheets of my bed that become unkempt with my body lying on them.

"Haven't you had enough sleep?"

"Iie," I snuggled even more deeply into the covers trying to will away my hormones that were reacting to Sasuke's close proximity.

Fingers were suddenly on me, brushing back blonde strands that hung over my forehead, "Where is your hitai-ate, baka?"

I turned my head to glare up at Sasuke, and his hand was retracted as he stood up straight, "I left it at your house."

Sasuke looked away, as if suddenly remembering something unpleasant, he frowned. This struck a chord in my chest. I wanted to clutch at the feeling there, but I didn't move a millimeter. Determination got the better of me.

Even though Sasuke was like this, with his cold icy exterior, I would make it my priority to break through those chunks of ice stacked around him like the wall of an ice fortress. And, even though I knew it was unwanted, I know that I have to…if only for his sake, and his future. That may seem like a selfish notion, to help others who do not want help, but he needs to see what I see. I want him to see and feel the things I feel. Above all, I want him to understand fully, my point of view. I know that he understands to an extent, but…

Changing him as a person, I know is impossible, and I like him the way he is…but there are things he will not allow himself to see, to experience… I want for him to see clearly that to tread the path that he is on, doesn't mean he has to shed his humanity in order to make the trek easier.

I felt exhausted, the night previous without sleep didn't help circumstances in the least, and waking from my short lived nap didn't help either. It only made me more sleepy… I passed a hand over the skin of my forehead where Sasuke's fingers briefly touched, remembering the feel all to well. I swiped at my eyes as well, rubbing them softly before sitting up.

I wonder, whose bed would I be sleeping in tonight?

I no longer had any problem, so I stood grinning at Sasuke when he sought to catch my eyes with his own, "Come on. I want to go get it."

My goal was still the same, but with a new reinforced eagerness I would stride ever forward with the intent to achieve this goal.


	20. Chapter 20

**Unwavering Gaze - Chapter 20**

_Response to Kian: It's pretty much a proven fact that Sasuke doesn't care about anyone or anything other than killing Itachi. Living with hatred for that long…infusing every cell of your body…it's hard to get past that and feel some other emotion. It's especially hard to love. _

_And in any case there are two sides to every story, just because Naruto perceives Sasuke's actions as a sort of rejection, doesn't mean that Sasuke meant for Naruto to see them that way. There are always reasons behind one's actions. _

I would be deluded if I were to believe Sasuke was himself as he was before he embarked on his journey for power. Though, even knowing this, it was hard to believe Sasuke came back for any reason other than to pick up from where he left off. That part I may have led myself to believe if only it was a made up illusion to comfort myself. That illusion only contradicted the fact that it was my mission to observe and report his whereabouts, especially when he ventured outside the normal parameter of his daily routine.

I failed in that mission aspect, and knowing this even if others didn't, caused a burning sensation within my gut. It had been beyond easy to lose me in the dense thicket he had been traveling through. Without so much as a broken twig or overturned decaying leaves, I searched blindly, but by then when I found him, it was raining and whatever he had done was finished.

Whatever it was that he was up to, despite my hopes, I knew was something he wanted to keep secret, and was therefore by my assumption, something of ill will. Of course my suspicions would have to be left unchecked for the time being as we approached Sasuke's residence.

Sasuke swiftly opened the front door to his house and let me pass. I headed to the bedroom knowing that was the only place my hitai-ate would be.

Looking around at first glance I didn't see it, looking harder around the bed, the window, it seemed to be no where. I realized the only place it could be was under the bed, and so I got on my hands and knees to peek under the comforter that obstructed my view of what lay underneath.

Behind me I felt Sasuke's presence, but found my hitai-ate was just behind the comforter resting on the floor waiting for me. I clutched it and stood grinning, tying it firmly around my head, that's when I got a whiff of what I'd ignored until now: the faint smell of sex. Instantly I was reminded of last night…

I winced feeling that Sasuke was trying to force things back to the way they were before last night ever took place…like it never took place. Would he banish the memory from his thoughts altogether, forgetting everything that had transpired between us?

"Are you in pain?"

Sasuke stood to my right, and regarded me with emotionless eyes. At first I didn't know what he was talking about, but soon remembered he was probably thinking about the same thing. Maybe he could smell it too, even though it looked like he cleaned his room before he visited me.

I shrugged, "It hurts like it's supposed to, but it's nothing I can't handle." My grin had faltered as my face relaxed after that question.

He took a step closer to me, then another until only six inches were between our bodies, "I can't love." His emotionless tone was not surprising.

My features were unchanging, "I can accept that…for now." Sasuke didn't acknowledge what I'd said.

"Can I-?"

"Why even ask?" I tilted my head forward, and my eye lids slid halfway closed, "You have me right where you want me, Sasuke…" Our lips brushed before he realized I was teasing him.

This caused Sasuke to roughly grab the front of my jacket to push me against the wall next to the window I had used as an entrance the night before. His forearm pressed threateningly against my throat temporarily cutting off air flow as he glared intensely into my eyes. I simply countered that look with a grin, and a soft chuckle that never left my throat due to the obstruction of Sasuke's arm preventing such noise.

This surprised Sasuke for a moment causing his uncertain eyes to rove over my facial features before settling back on my challenging blue ones, or at least I hoped they looked challenging. His grip on me slacked, but his uncertainty diminished as quickly as it had appeared, and his facial features relaxed back into an emotionless state before twisting into something more smug than anything else.

Again my grin faltered as I was at a loss for what was passing through the mysterious Uchiha's cranium.

"You're right, Naruto," his voice caught me off guard with its deep sensuous tone, "I do have you right where I want you."

My eyes widened as Sasuke had a sort of dangerous look about him, only then did I notice my lungs burned with the need of air. I had unconsciously been holding in my breath, and with Sasuke's closeness the act was justified even if it was a primal instinct that took over without the slightest thought. Hesitantly I let out the breath I had been holding, but slowly. He moved ever closer, and my breath hitched as I held it within again.

A tremble flood through my body, proving to Sasuke that he, indeed, had me right where he wanted me. Realizing this fact caused a more violent shudder to quake its way down my spine.

"Pathetic," his breath washed over my face in a rush of warm air, and I had no idea when I felt so cold to make that heat warm me so.

"I haven't done a thing, and you're about to mess yourself."

It was true. I wanted him, just as I'd had him last night. I wanted to feel those things that I felt again when his hands touched only me, when his eyes saw only me, and when he felt only me…

I looked to him, that smug bastard, and pushed him away from me. I may be pathetic, but I know that to achieve my goal, screwing isn't the solution. I didn't want things to be entirely based on that even if one look from that ass could make me stiffen.

He was slightly confused I could tell as his eyes flicked to my visible bulge then back to my eyes, other than that action he was emotionless as ever. He was probably wondering why I pushed him away if he was what I wanted. I scowled at him, and pushed past him. I needed to relieve some tension, and since I couldn't find an outlet here without a fight…I'd have to find solitude to gather my thoughts that left my head once Sasuke was around.

Then I stopped mid-step realizing there was more than just what was between us. I had to stay with him, it meant the village's protection. My mind warred, and I wanted nothing more to run away, but was paralyzed.

"Baka, why are you frozen in my hallway?"

I turned settling longing blue eyes on his dark eyes that were seemingly an abyss that I always happened to fall into, "Was…last night just a fluke?"

He stood in his doorway, the framework of the door framing him like the picture of perfection that he is. The dark hallway shadowed Sasuke's face as his arms were folded across his lean chest, and the light coming from the windows in his room accented his back, giving him a sort of soft glow to his right side. He looked away disinterested.

I looked away for half a second feeling a heavy weight on my chest become all the more heavier before I was gently pushed into the wall of the hall, "No." Sasuke's nose touched the skin of my neck as he bent to kiss the skin there, I tensed at the touch and was holding my breath yet again. Another soft feather light kiss was placed above the first, then on my jaw. Sasuke then pulled back to his normal height, a few inches taller than I, but he leaned back in and those lips tentatively touched mine. The tenderness he used to touch his lips to my skin and my lips was something unexpected considering how cold he'd been acting. I suspect he will be that way until the bitter end…

His tongue touched the corner of my mouth before caressing my lower lip leaving a trail of his saliva in its wake. My lips parted of their own accord as I was immersed in feeling, but he pulled away.

My brows furrowed, "Sasuke…?"

"Be quiet."


	21. Chapter 21

**Unwavering Gaze - Chapter 21**

I could smell him, that intoxicating scent that he gave off made me ache with desire, and for once I kept my mouth shut.

"Last night was a mistake. It wasn't supposed to happen, but…" Sasuke stopped, mulling over his thoughts as if trying to find the right words to let me down softly, but I was already crushed. I thought Sakura-chan must have went through something similar… I stared at him, but was unseeing.

"Since it has happened, my body…" One of his hands found mine and turned it in his, cupping his clothed girth, "reacts like this whenever you're around."

When he said he couldn't love… maybe it was an offer of what he _could_ give.

"I can't control it," Sasuke said despondently in that same monotonous voice, but even so the evidence of what he felt was in my hand. My fingers bent at their joints squeezing softly at the stiff organ I palmed.

I leaned forward and caught his lips, though it was my turn to be hesitant as our lips stuck together then peeled apart when I pulled back. Hardly any distance was put between us before Sasuke dipped his head forward to capture my lips again, though was more passionate than the chaste unsure kisses of moments past. It was heated and fervent, his mouth moving over mine in such a way caused a stirring of my own hormones as blood rushed to fill my limpness out to a half hard state of arousal.

Sasuke broke away, looking directly into my half lidded eyes that conveyed the amount of confusion I felt as he abruptly ended the kiss we shared. His eyes were…determined, cold, and unyielding.

"However much we enjoyed what took place between us last night, I cannot allow that to happen again."

Sasuke took a step back, "Physical contact should be limited to when we spar, and if this becomes too difficult for either you or I, I'll leave."

My eyes widened as I took in all of the words Sasuke spoke without even a hint of emotion, like it was nothing.

"I'll allow you to continue to spend your nights with me…but if you tempt me, I wont be held responsible for the outcome."

He was about to turn back to the doorway that led to his room, but I caught his shirt sleeve, "I can't just hang back when I know you and I want the same thing!" I jerked him back against me and leaned forward to take his lips once again, but his right hand found its way to my neck and clamped down. I winced as my head hit the wall behind it.

"Understand this, it's for your own safety that you not become any more attached than you already are."

"What…are you planning?" I managed to grit out.

"It doesn't concern you."

"Cut the bullshit!"

His voice lowered an octave and his eyes narrowed, "I'm _dead_ serious. _Don't _come between me and-"

My blood began to boil at the thought of what was about to come next, so I cut him off and beat him to the punch, "ITACHI?"

"You knew from the beginning what my aspirations were."

I grit my teeth with unimaginable force to keep from beating the life out of Sasuke for spouting such shit, even if…he was right.

His past words rang through my head_, "How could someone who never had parents…"_

He was one of the ones I had bonded with to replace the void of family that left my heart and soul incomplete. If someone ever murdered Sasuke…it was possible whole countries would suffer my wrath.

Sasuke shifted in my grasp, letting his grip on me become lax as he began to move away once again, but I held him fast. The movement of his body against mine stirred something within my loins at that close contact we shared, and something inside told me to throw caution to the wind.

I glared at Sasuke, and fisted the fabric of his shirt I held in my hands. He just stood there passively staring at me, waiting for my next move. This angered me all the more causing me to narrow my eyes considerably. Scowling, I jerked him closer until our noses barely touched, "If you leave, I leave with you. As for the outcome of tempting you, I'll welcome everything you dish out."

His thin lips curved downward into a frown, countering that expression my lips contorted into a smug grin as my hands released the fabric they had been holding to seize Sasuke's hips. I roughly ground my own into that which I held. This simple movement caused his undoing, I knew because Sasuke reacted by grinding harder, and crushed his lips against mine.

AN: o.o

Sasuke: -looks down at penis- WHY DO YOU DEFY ME?!?

E.D.: I'm now happy to celebrate passing the 20 chapter milestone as well as over 25,000 words, over 70 story alerts, over 25 favorites, over 120 reviews, and over 17,000 hits! Thanks everyone!


	22. Chapter 22

**Unwavering Gaze - Chapter 22 **- (Sasuke's POV)

Sure enough, my grasp was letting my control slip from my fingers, just as it had last night. I had resolved to keep Naruto at arm's length, but somehow we happened upon our current situation: humping each other like enraged animals in heat.

Hidden by the shadows of the windowless corridor that we so greedily mauled each other, I had an inkling that we should make it to my bedroom else one or the other would have sore muscles or abrasions caused by the floor when all was done. Unfortunately, every time I attempted to speak Naruto cut me off again with another wet enthusiastic kiss, not that it was unpleasant, but things wouldn't progress in a cordial manner unless we found our way to the bed.

After another moment of his never ending effort to thoroughly saturate my mouth with his saliva, I made my move. Both my arms maneuvered around his body to cup his ass in my hands, and lift him into my arms. Instantly his legs wrapped themselves around my waist as his arms mimicked them by wrapping around my neck, somehow the kiss survived the movement.

My eyes cracked open to see where I was going as I took small steps to where I knew the doorway would be, but Naruto was distracting me by flicking my idle tongue with his as my concentration was put fully into holding him and making it to my bed. As he did this, my body was consumed by an urge to grind into that which I held in open my palms, and without consent my body moved of its own freewill. Through this blind movement, it caused a collision with the door jamb and Naruto's right shoulder. The shock of the collision broke the kiss we shared, but did not deter Naruto for more than two seconds as the uncontrolled movements my body made pushed him further into the frame with its intense thrusts, he moaned.

Despite being harshly driven repeatedly into the sharp corner of the jamb, Naruto made no complaint, and instead tightened his arms around my neck and pulled me in for another wet kiss. My lips curved slightly at his enthusiasm, and began moving again. First, by pulling him away from the frame of the door, then to make cautious steps to my bed with my eyes closed.

An eternity later, or rather in a short amount of time my shins hit the frame of the bed on the lower right hand side near the edge. Naruto sensed we were no longer moving, and pulled away to gaze at me through half lidded eyes as he panted heavily through parted lips. Never had I ever seen a sight more wanton than the sight of Naruto in my arms with such a lascivious expression adorning such a normally lighthearted visage such as his.

He wiggled against me as he became impatient after the open gawking I had been doing for any length of time I had not been keeping up with. When I did not respond right away, he then tightened his legs around my hips, and rocked his own insistently against what he knew would jolt me from whatever held my rapt attention.

A noise made itself present in my throat from the friction of Naruto's eager gyrating against me, but the groan never made it past my lips. Instead I moved, digging one knee into the edge of the bed while bending over to gently lay Naruto on his back.

I eased my weight on top of him, but for some reason continued to openly gape at what lay beneath me. Naruto's blonde hair lay tousled against the plain comforter of my bed, while his intense eyes conveyed the raw need he felt. His face was flushed, though was hardly noticeable against his sun-kissed skin, even though, it added to the sight that lay impatiently under my still body.

Hands fisted into my shirt at the nape of my neck to tug the material away from my body. I complied with the action and sat up enough to remove the offending material as I held my arms over my head.

As I kneeled, straddling Naruto's left thigh my body looming above him, a sudden realization ascended my consciousness. Though, this realization hardly made itself known as it dwindled behind the affronted need burning between my thighs while Naruto busied himself with unzipping the orange and black jacket that was truly his own style and no one else's.

I watched with sudden fascination of the graceful albeit hasty jerks those large callous hands used to reveal what lie beneath. It was a plain snug fitting black tee, but it was alluring none-the-less.

I found myself longing to divest Naruto of his other garments just to revel in the stark nudity that had captivated me the night previous, but had failed to lavish with the utmost adoration of the recurring feeling I felt now.

My right eye twitched, and I wanted to shake my head vehemently at the thoughts that were plaguing my mind. There would be no possible reason as to why something like that should be crossing my mind, and for a moment I thought myself completely insane. But, deft hands tugging at the clasp and zipper of my usual khaki shorts alerted me otherwise.

Moving away from the mattress, and setting both feet on the floor, I took a step back. With this movement, Naruto slid off the comforter to kneel at my feet, his right hand had already disappeared within the open fold of my shorts into my boxers to pull forth my hardened length, which he immediately swallowed.

An abrupt groan caught me off guard, and with the addition of that warm mouth and the sight of eager crystalline eyes staring up at me, I knew I could not have held it back even if I had predicted the exact moment which it rose within me. Upon hearing this noise that apparently originated from me, his tongue passed over the tip of my erection languidly. He knew I was watching every single movement he made, and he seemed to enjoy the guttural sound I had made with his previous action. It could be plainly seen that he intended to rip another from my throat, which followed as if on cue deep within my esophagus. My hands swiftly caught Naruto's head in a vice-like grip, halting his movements entirely with half my arousal between those pink lips. The sight was enough to make anyone ejaculate prematurely, but as I felt my sac tighten to shoot my load, I couldn't help but release all that which Naruto summoned into his open orifice.

He tilted his head back, and allowed me to fill his greedy mouth with the proof of how much he affected me. This sight had a profound affect as he suckled on the tip of my wilting erection, and a pallid trail of seminal fluid slid down the corner of his mouth to his chin.

I pulled myself from his mouth and slid down to the floor beside him, leaned forward and licked away the offending substance that marred such exquisite features. This rewarded me with quizzical look as I pulled back to sit on my heels.

"Lay on the bed with your legs open for me," I said rather huskily.

He obeyed wordlessly as his hand found the edge of the mattress to hoist himself up enough to sit on the edge, and lean back as he laid himself upon it spreading his legs for me. I moved from my sitting position to 'walk' on my knees between Naruto's legs. My right hand graced the orange fabric of his evident arousal, squeezing thoughtfully while staring into captivated eyes. My line of vision never broke away from those searching eyes, as my hands moved to unclasp and unzip the orange material to pull it away.

Naruto lifted his hips to let his pants slide off easier. Once they were to his knees they effortlessly slid to his ankles where they encountered the shoes he failed to remove after entering the front door of my residence. Though it was hardly a matter to be discussed now, so I chalked it up to be one of Naruto's bad habits, and leaned over his lower anatomy to free his straining erection from its cotton confinement.

I felt myself flush slightly at the thought of what I was about to do, but did not hesitate when I softly jerked on the erect flesh in my hand.

Sometime during the removal of Naruto's pants, he snagged the pillow from his side of the bed, and put it behind his head to watch me comfortably as I allowed my tongue to slide from my mouth to lick the underside of his rigid arousal. With my left hand I palmed the velvety weight of his sac, gently massaging as I swirled my tongue around the peak of his erection before going down on Naruto.


	23. Chapter 23

**Unwavering Gaze - Chapter 23**

The taste was dissimilar to my own that I had tasted moments before, but I decided that I enjoyed his more as his length slipped further between my parted lips. The muscle penetrated my mouth and I welcomed it, enveloping the erection that I had stirred to life with the wet heat of my mouth. I slathered the flesh with my saliva and in turn took in more of Naruto's taste, and I found myself becoming aroused once again.

I watched him intently as I moved over his arousal taking in centimeter after centimeter, he clenched his jaw and his fingers were beginning to curl in the tousled sheets that lay strewn across the once made bed.

Moving my head up and down his length slowly I took my time letting my tongue explore every raised vein and curve as I jerked him off at the base of his erection with my right hand. I felt his sac tighten in my left hand, and I held him to keep him from orgasm causing a strangled groan to pierce the air.

Naruto panted while looking down at me with wide eyes.

I let my lips caress the swollen head of his arousal as I let it slip from my mouth and hand to fall back to his stomach that was still partially clothed with his boxers and tee shirt, "I don't want you to cum yet."

"Sasuke…" Naruto whined.

"Sit up."

He did so as I stood my hands already falling to his body to divest him of that blindingly bright orange jacket. I let it fall to the floor at my feet where I stepped out of my shorts that slid down my thighs when I stood. My hands were already on that tight black tee wanting to lay eyes on the firm golden skin that lie beneath.

"Stand."

Naruto complied standing before me. Our bodies brushed the other, but I was preoccupied by jerky movements that allowed the snug tee to come free from over Naruto's head. Once that offending material was tossed over my shoulder and forgotten, I leaned forward to press my forehead against his forcing him to look into my eyes which I'm sure were allowing the lust I felt on the inside shine through.

"I want to be inside you when you cum."

He shivered as my hands descended his hips to push his boxers down; he mirrored my movements when he saw what I was doing. I watched him watch me for a full second before leaning in to kiss those parted lips.

Our boxers slipped free of our thighs, the fabric pooling around our ankles as our efforts to show the other just how much we enjoyed what we were enrapt with continued between our parted lips. Our tongues melded pushing, lapping, and sucking at the other, but this kiss was more gentle than the ones previous. Teeth grazed the invading tongue in my mouth as it pulled away and our mouths separated.

"…want you."

Naruto gazed at me with careless abandon, his eyes half lidded, his facial features contorted to that of longing pain. My hand caressed the skin underneath its fingertips at Naruto's left hip and stomach to quell thoughts and to make silent promises that I would finish that which I had started.

"Get on your hands and knees," I said, pushing his shoulder with my left hand toward the bed once again.

He turned and crawled on the plush surface his rear completely exposed for my viewing. He stilled once comfortable and glanced over his shoulder to see what was going to happen next.

My insides clenched at the sight presented before me, but moved forward nevertheless. As my hands befell those bare cheeks, I allowed myself a brief moment to actually feel how the skin felt under my hands, then tilted my head forward to taste. Salty with a faint trace of soap, like skin usually tastes, I was not satisfied. Sliding my thumbs into the crevice that separated the two cheeks from the other, I delved inside to see if the skin round a deliciously pink pucker tasted any different. Continuing to taste different parts in the general vicinity, my tongue passed over Naruto's scrotum and balls lightly fuzzed with thin blonde hair.

A moan startled me for a moment as I was focused intently on what I was experimenting with to achieve a sense of understanding Naruto. My tongue lifted from that skin, but Naruto moved backward enticing another oral onslaught, and so I acquiesced by flicking my tongue over that clenching ring of muscles. I swirled my tongue around that area before kissing it with heartfelt emotions that I never knew existed.

What was happening to me?

My brows furrowed and I pulled back, my own need coming to the forefront of my mind, bypassing the experimental intrigue that had taken over my mind once Naruto's ass was presented to me.

I moved to my bedside table with quick grace to retrieve the same bottle of oil I had used the night previous, and slathered the substance directly onto the opening of Naruto's anus before sliding in one, then two fingers. He shifted his body as I finger fucked him, but as I pressed deeper into his body he became still again as if he were concentrating on the feelings coursing his body.

The third finger was tougher to squeeze in as Naruto's body clamped around my fingers, I was put off by the lack of progress, and my erection was beginning to become painful.

"Relax," I growled sliding the three fingers in a bit deeper causing Naruto to whimper. The ring of muscle clenched and unclenched around my fingers as if he couldn't control their spasms before settling on relaxing. Squeezing around my fingers as they moved inward, I continued to stretch him until I thought he was ready, then pulled my slick fingers out of Naruto's body.

I dug my knees into the edge of the bed and bent over him, slicking my manhood with the oil I used to lubricate Naruto's rectum before pushing through his tight anal muscles.

A low noise emitted through his parted lips, but I pressed forward and Naruto allowed himself to be pushed first onto his elbows then to his forehead. I paused as the constricting heat engulfed me as I was fully seated in his body. His body rocked back against me when I thought I should allow him time to get used to the feeling of being filled again, but clearly he was ready.

I began with a slow pace, pushing in and out with great care all the while reigning in the overwhelming desire to just ram into that tight heat over and over until I came. I permitted myself to sink deeper, to move a little faster as Naruto pushed back to meet my every thrust. Soon enough, my hips were snapping, our skin slapping with the force put into each pump of my arousal into his body.

Naruto slid to his belly with a loud groan, most of my erection slipped out of his body, but I repositioned myself over him and slid back in. He moaned as I nuzzled the skin of his left shoulder, nearly laying on top of him as I continued to pound into him. The bed rocked with my frenzied movements, but was hardly noticed as I was nearing my second completion.

I stopped abruptly, "Lift your hips."

Naruto groaned and lifted himself, his back coming into contact with my abdomen. As he moved I did as well, my hand sliding over the skin of his right hip to grasp his hard length lodged between the mattress's sheets and his stomach. My hand moved over him with the movement that could be allowed in such a tight space, and I began thrusting slowly into his body again.

Suddenly I was compelled to look up to the window Naruto had used as an entrance last night, the shades were drawn to the side and the glass was exposed, but that wasn't what captured my attention nor was it anything outside the window, it was the reflection on the smooth surface. Over folded arms was a face nestled, one contorted into that of… I wasn't sure.

A few more strokes while staring into those impossibly blue eyes, sent Naruto over the edge and with a particularly loud groan he seemed to be caught off guard by, he came gushing his pallid secretions all over my hand and palm as I continued to stroke him. His inner muscles clamped around me, and I bit back a groan of my own as I pulled out before I ejaculated. The wonderful feeling of his warm heat clenching around me was enough to send me into sweet oblivion again, but I had another thought.

After pulling out of him, I rolled him over and straddled his chest. His eyes were dazed, but he made no move of protest as I began jerking off in front of his face, his own ejaculate on my right hand making the experience and sight that much more erotic.

I leaned forward and held myself up with my left hand above his head, but continued to look down at that face crowned by tousled blonde hair, his blue eyes fixated on the hard flesh I fisted. Naruto watched with glazed eyes, and I couldn't take that look anymore. I came, spurting my essence on that face, between lips that parted with lax submission as if he'd been doing this forever, as if it were natural. I looked away as he bent forward to milk the rest of my semen from my waning erection by sucking and licking the tip.

I couldn't let my feelings become too deep even after seeing his face with such exquisite rapture cross his face contorting his face into what I believe was pure ecstasy in its most pure form when he came, when he watched me cum, when he bent forward to suckle the head of my arousal to ingest the remnants of my ejaculate…

He must know what he's doing to me!

Reluctantly I pulled myself from Naruto, knocking his hands away from my flaccid penis and the one that rested on my hip as well to lay beside him perpendicular to the proper way to lay on a bed. Our feet along with our calves dangled off the edge of the mattress, but as I looked at him I knew he really did not know what he was doing. His eyes conveyed such raw emotion, that there was no way he could be doing what he was doing on purpose…

The sight of droplets of my cum adorning his hair and face was a sight indeed; I smiled softly and in return, he did as well almost shyly with a flush cresting his cheeks.

Adorable...


	24. Chapter 24

**Unwavering Gaze - Chapter 24**

I lay unseeing, my gaze directed to the profile of Naruto's face; his eyes were closed as he breathed deeply through his open mouth, and for once I do not want to push him away. His distance is comfortable, and the heat from his body radiates to be soaked up by my own greedy one.

The sight before my intense unwavering eyes seems locked as if I am sitting watching from afar in my head through my eyes like a television which the camera does not pan, and I allow myself this moment of clarity to over run my thoughts as my body lay prone, still, yet thriving.

He is nothing as I have ever seen before, and is different from usual. As rays of warm sunshine shed light into my room upon his flushed tanned skin and golden hair shimmering as leaves borne of a tree just beyond that window shift in a wind that rustles them, I realize this tightening in my chest is something unwanted.

The soft curve of parted lips, the upturn of that nose, high cheekbones, and round chin. I'm lost, again.

I tried to remedy my problem, earlier, for which I took an hour to relieve myself by masturbating. The sight of such a body stretched out and presented on his own twin bed through the open passageway of his residence, was too much even for me to bear for more than a few minutes. My strokes had been sure, and I was confidant that that would solve my problem, however, I was wrong. Whatever that affected my body, whether it be his skin, his lips, his callous hands, his hard body, none at all could be compared to how much his eyes affected me. The amount of emotion that resided in those twin hues of blue, was unimaginable.

The body beside me shifted after what seemed like an hour of just laying idle, and those of which had just crossed my mind turned to settle upon mine. I remained still; still locked in place, nude and bare from our…sex…moments before.

A milky substance trailing along one scarred cheek reminded me that I had once again been wrong about Naruto. I had meant to humiliate him, to cause him to turn away from me, to think I was a sick fuck for jerking my jism all over his face. So he may understand that I will never return his sentiments. So that he may understand that I feel nothing other than numbing hatred for the one and only brother that-

"Sasuke…"

I released my jaw that had been clenched tighter than I had meant, and focused yet again on Naruto.

"Nani?" I replied lowly without moving an inch, and barely moving my lips.

His slightly worried features shifted to a more happy look as his lips curved upward; he punched my arm then, and jolted me out of my niche. This peeved me as I had been the most comfortable as I had been in a while in that position while staring pointedly at the object of everyone's interest, whether for good or bad, in front of me.

"And you got on to me for laying in bed…" He shifted moving to sit and then stand, but I caught his forearm, suddenly feeling the urge for him to lay back down beside me. I was clenching my jaw again at this point, but shoved my pride away to pull him onto me.

I knew he would be bewildered, and even if I felt no words were necessary, I spoke. "Let's just…rest."

His tensed body relaxed as he let himself sag against me. He then snuggled and nuzzled, wrapped his arms around me, then threw one of his legs over mine. I raised an eyebrow though he could not see it from his viewpoint as his head was securely tucked under my chin.

I looked away from the crown of blonde to one of the pale white walls of my room, "Don't get too attached. My end may come any day now."

His head moved as did his eyes to look up at me, "I will fight along side you if Itachi shows up."

I clenched my jaw tighter at the way my elder brother's name rolled off Naruto's tongue. "I'll fight my own battles," my body had become rigid and I refused to make eye contact with those eyes which were always my undoing. My tone of voice displeased Naruto as he suddenly got louder and I could see out of the corner of my eye that his brows had drew together and down to form a scowl.

"Stop being such a bastard!"

Naruto had risen by pushing himself above me at this point supporting himself over me with one hand resting at my side while his body lay beside the opposite.

My blood rushed through my veins feeling as if it were boiling with the suppressed rage that had built within me over years and years. At this moment I no longer felt the need to look away, so I turned to look up at the face that hung high above mine.

"You could never understand the complexity of the situation entirely. So, I'll attempt to break it down for you, if only at its most base form. Only _I_ can kill _him_."

He didn't move or lash out, "_If_ you can…" He looked away, but his gaze returned as he leaned forward, our noses almost touching, "I don't want you to die. I don't want to leave a slight chance of that happening."

Intense blue eyes bore into mine as the lids widened slightly at the fierceness of his look, his words, his steady monotone of voice laced with dead seriousness sunk into my consciousness.

A steady hand pushed up on a firm pectoral, and with force, I switched our positions.

"You will _not _get in my way." I leaned forward, glaring down into those deep blue eyes that were compelled to protest, "If he were to kill anyone close to me again, Naruto, after killing him I would have to cut out my own heart for fear of going mad myself."


	25. Chapter 25

**Unwavering Gaze - Chapter 25**

"Oh," Naruto breathed on the heated flesh of my face as his lips curved into a lopsided, albeit cute, grin. "So you do care."

I stole any emotion that threatened to slip over my features during our conversation, and replied, "I never said I didn't, nor have I ever said I did."

His smile continued to grow, and before I knew I had moved, my arms had slipped to support me on their elbows instead of the palms on either side of Naruto's head, and our flesh met in an inevitable lock of lips. The contact was neither gentle nor forgiving, but was more savage, primal as instinct took over. I wanted that smile to disappear, that all-knowing smile that meant he knew exactly what I meant, exactly what I didn't mean, and everything about me was clearly on display.

I pressed my body hard against his, our teeth grazing the other's mouth as tongues attempted penetration of the other's, and soon we were a rhythm of rocking writhing bodies again. Abruptly I halted those actions in favor of what I should let Naruto know, so I broke our kiss with only a hair's distance between us, and informed him, "If you continue to persist, I will not hesitate to break your limbs in order to attain my goal."

"I would fight back."

"I would expect you to."

His serious eyes were locked with mine, even when his tongue laved my lower lip. I pressed a chaste kiss to his lips once his tongue retracted, all the while keeping my eyes on his.

I leaned my forehead against Naruto's that his hitai-ate covered, the warm metal felt good against my skin as I silently stared wondering what was going on behind those blue eyes. Without thought he would engage battle with my brother and fight alongside me; this I could not understand.

"You are my mission."

"I know," I said automatically not picking up on what he was really saying until half a second later.

He meant to save me from my own demise, to save me from my inner conflicts. It was so easy for him to convert others, for them to understand and shift their downtrodden path from destruction. I could never; I cannot let myself for my inner demons would rise within to torture my mind, purging vivid memories to rip open old wounds.

I swallowed thickly as such visions were displayed before my mind's eye. The dreams were ebbing away once I had first allowed Naruto to sleep beside me, but because of certain circumstances I kept being reminded of my place, of _my _mission. A mission no one could accomplish in my stead nor help me to achieve, this Naruto could not understand because no one close to him had ever died laying crumpled at his feet.

Warm lips found mine again, yet were soft and yielding as if to quell any mental stress that plagued me, and I had to admit it helped. There was a possibility that Naruto was far more full of surprises than I had ever anticipated, and may prove as beneficial as it would be problematic once time wore on.

Once the soft kiss ended I lifted myself from atop Naruto's body, and sat beside him mulling over what actions should be taken. My plans somewhere had gone astray from the original objective. Hastiness would only result in failure and everything had to be taken into consideration, what had not been taken into consideration was Naruto and his role. His role as 'Itachi bait' was no longer effective once our relationship had taken a turn down a more sexual route, and so another path to achieve my life's objective had to be forged else failure would surely befall my shoulders…yet again.

I had to get away from him.

I could feel the scowl marring my features as I stood knowing that the only way to rest easy would not to sleep beside Naruto, but to seek Itachi. Though I knew Naruto would not be pleased, in a way it was in order to protect him.

"Get dressed and be out in five minutes," I heard myself say as I began to dress in what I had been wearing before carnal endeavors had overtaken any logical thought.

"What?"

I looked over my shoulder to see the confused look on tanned features, "You heard me, Naruto."

Turning around and bending over to slide my legs into a pair of regular khaki shorts, I missed the low growl that reverberated within the confines of Naruto's throat.

"What do you _mean_, teme?"

"Get dressed and get out."

I knew at this point that his brows had drawn together to glower at my back which had just been obscured by a plain black t-shirt.

When I turned he still lay on my disheveled bed, but had raised himself on his elbows to see me better from his point of view, "You're not seriously going to pull this again…"

I wondered momentarily if he meant 'leave Konoha' or 'act like we just didn't have sex', I was led to believe it was the latter so I pinned him with a cold stare, "Don't act like this is anything more than what it is."

His blue eyes narrowed, "And what is 'this'?"

"A mild flux of testosterone that resulted in arousal, then sex." This straightforward fact caused a chuckle and the previously irate features to morph into mirth.

I raised an eyebrow as I watched his bare muscular chest shake with his laughter. I suppressed rolling my eyes and willed my hormones to rest for the remainder of the day.

"If you choose not to leave, then stay," with that I moved to exit the room, my home, and Konoha… once again.

AN: There is a bit of scene art from this chapter that I was compelled to draw, so take a look if you want to see some SasuNaru. The link is on my profile.


	26. Chapter 26

**Unwavering Gaze - Chapter 26**

I shouldered a pack filled with clothing and a few personal items with my chokuto in its rightful place at my back instead of where it had been at my bedside. I then shifted my gaze back to my bed with its crumpled sheets, and a nude body still laid out upon them as if beckoning me to return. My cold gaze grazed over every contour of that body as if to memorize before settling on irises of a striking shade of blue.

Turning to leave, I anticipated a grab of my forearm, which came as if on cue with a sharp jerk back into the warm strength of tanned skin and sinewy muscles. He looked fierce and intense with his messy blonde locks in disarray as his grip tightened on my slack arm that he held against his nude body. He released me and looked away when my gaze befell his eyes full of heavy emotion. He then blinked and all that emotion was released and determination presided as he began to speak, "You were my first true friend. If it weren't for you, Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, and Sakura-chan, things may not have turned out so good for me."

My felt my eyes shift to crimson at my whim, "Naruto, what I do is not your concern."

He glared, but released my arm as if burned, "I want to come with you." His voice was calm, yet his eyes smoldered with a ferocious ferocity as though his determination was fueled by some inner force.

"You'll be protected here."

"I can hold my own! I'm not weak, TE-!"

I grabbed his face mid-shout and jerked him toward me to gaze deeply into his eyes one last time before he was caught in a simple genjutsu that led Naruto to believe that I would let him tag along. His eyes slid shut as he was caught in the jutsu, the illusion taking over his senses and mind.

Genjutsu was never your strong point Naruto.

My hand fell from his face the fingertips and thumb brushing the soft skin of both cheeks as they slid away from the blonde's warmth. My perceptive eyes roamed over his lax features, over his scarred cheeks, his closed eyelids, his pink slightly parted lips before I turned and left him in my room.

Once outside I sprinted away to where I knew the team I'd assembled would be waiting. Hebi had patience if they waited this long for action to present itself.

I was sure Itachi would make his move, unfortunately I had been wrong, and though my calculations had been off nothing had been gained or lost for the duration of my short stay at Konoha so it was not entirely a bad move on my part.

I frowned at the thought of what had transpired between Sakura and I as well as Naruto and I. I knew before I had stepped foot into Konohagakure that there would be interaction between the people I once knew to be friends, enemies, and that certain relationships had since gone sour after I left. What had happened, though was the least expected of situations that probably would have never crossed my mind had I not been there to see and feel it happen, reinforced my reserve to complete my life's goals. I also knew if I did not complete them as soon as possible, unforeseen life altering repercussions would take place and forever be set in stone. The thought of _more_ tombstones engraved with names I was not only familiar with, but intimate with would surely break what was the remnants of me. Though, bodies strewn and lifeless in front of my eyes as my parent's bodies, would destroy me.

Gritting my teeth I sped up my pace.

Why had I been so weak…so careless as to invite him to sleep in my bed?

Seventeen days ago, we were both dead tired. I hadn't slept in four days often disappearing at night to meet up with Hebi to discuss observations of different scouting locations each were designated, and during the day I was constantly accompanied by either Naruto or Sakura. Not so much Sakura as Naruto, but it was evident that she missed me just the same as Naruto had.

That day so long ago was clear in my mind as the day we went a bit too far during a short sparring session, I had gotten under the blonde's thick skin and pissed him off with some cocky remark. In my transformed figure, though not using any jutsu he had not yet experienced, Naruto had summoned the Kyuubi's chakra and sprouted more tails than I had seen before and his form changed dramatically as he howled and charged. This form did not faze me, yet I knew he was no longer Naruto and was consumed by Kyuubi's rage.

From my sleeves thick snakes wrapped themselves around Naruto's burning flesh, catching him mid-leap in his effort to attack me. On contact the snakes themselves began to burn and a rancid stench filled the air as I spoke one soothing word as he thrashed among the twisted coiling bodies of the snakes that held him a mere foot away, I leaned forward, "Naruto."

His seemingly sightless eyes widened then slid halfway shut, and his flesh began to heal before my eyes as his body slumped in the twisted snakes that held him then gently laid his limp body on the ground and slithered back from where they had sprung forth.

Naruto recovered quickly yet was out of it for several minutes before coming to. He admitted to not know what had happened, though he was very tired. He had insisted that I take him home after many failed attempts to walk straight, but of course I held him up and took him to my home where I invited him into my bed to watch over him.

The experience with another body so close to mine in such an intimate setting was not awkward at all as I had thought, and was more comforting than I had imagined. As I watched his gentle features flicker with emotion every so often in the dim light seeping through my bedroom window as he slept, I came to the conclusion that I craved another night to view this spectacle. That second night turned to three, then four. After watching Naruto's sleeping form for what seemed like mere minutes, it calmed me enough to really sleep as I hadn't in years.

But, it did not last long as one of my oldest problems made itself known: Itachi.

My past was my bondage that held me from my future. Bondage wound intricate and taut to keep me in place, in _my_ place.

My eyes grew hard and my heart grew cold; my face slipped into an unreadable mask.

Itachi haunted my mind morning, day, and night with the images he so artistically created with a sure unforgiving hand and our parent's as well as relative's blood, flesh, and bodies. He made sure those scenes replayed themselves over and over on repeat day in and day out, for that my emotions became callous and mercy I would not know the definition of when it would come to his last moments.

My nostrils flared as I inhaled deeply at that thought, yes…it would be oh so soon now.


	27. Chapter 27

**Unwavering Gaze - Chapter 27**

I opened my eyes calmly, slowly from a strange dream that caused questions to well up in my mind rather than answers…

My heart is filled with hatred for my brother, though at times I hardly feel as if I have a heart at all. Sometimes I feel like I'm cruising on autopilot mindlessly seeking power in order to achieve that which I had strove to accomplish for years.

I feel ready, but have a nagging feeling that things will not turn out how I expect.

As I lay still, I feel every thriving muscle, I feel the air I inhale, and am aware of everything and everyone around me.

Yes, it had been more than enough time.

I shift my eyes to the only door in the room I rest in as a familiar chakra assaults my senses.

"Sasuke! Leaf nin are headed this way! Six…maybe seven strong!" Karin shouted disturbing any peace that I may have been enjoying.

Juugo stirred from his sitting position gazing out an open window. Suigetsu was not in my line of sight, but nearby the room I'd holed up in to rest.

Konoha ninja must have been dispatched fairly quickly, which made me wonder for a moment.

"Sasuke?!" I must have appeared to be in a daze to Karin because she had neared substantially peering into my face inspecting my features closely.

I glared at her flushed face and refrained from bodily harm for being so close.

"Pack. We're leaving."

In mere moments everyone was well prepared for departure, but it seemed as if I were moving in a fog. My motions seemed to exude a strength that was causing me to be in a state of drunken stupor, yet everything was far more heightened. Any reason for this change went unnoticed as it slowly ebbed. We were moving now.

I led the head while the other three members of Hebi followed closely at my heels. Of those few leaf nin following my trail I know Naruto is one of them. There is no question in my mind as a shadow clone freezes before my gaze. All this forestry yet one manages to encounter us… His eyes are wide and I know even though it is a clone it feels as Naruto himself feels; it can be read from the look he gives me. Wide blue eyes diminish in a 'poof' as my fist planted itself in his stomach. I move as if I were never deterred, and pick up pace.

By running, it would seem cowardly of me, but instead of running to fight some of the more advanced ninja of Konoha, I was running to the single person whom I owed penance. For his sick perversion, the sins that he exercised upon innocent lives…that is the only fight worth my time.

Anger rose within me, and an arm caught my shoulder halting me from moving forward any farther from the tree I had just set foot on.

Why wouldn't I face him head on?

The large hand was Juugo's, and though he meant to keep me from fighting blinded by hate, reason was something I knew no more.

I stood with a look of indifference after anger shifted to the back of my mind.

"Sasuke!" The tone of voice that pierced the air did so with emphasis on the 'ke' of my name.

This was a deterrent from what should be acted upon, and the blonde idiot in front of me could not…could never understand why he was interfering.

Beside Naruto stood Kakashi. Silently concealed to the rear was Neji, to the right Hinata, to the left Kiba and Akamaru. Further away there were others all lying in wait.

They were only meant to intimidate. Every one was a shadow clone, each henge-d though for what purpose, I could only guess.

"The others will catch up in a matter of moments," Karin whispered in my right ear blowing warm puffs of air over my skin. I ignored her close proximity.

"I'll take care of this little pipsqueak," Suigetsu stated from my left. Zabuza's sword was already cocked over his shoulder, the hilt held firmly in his right hand. He smiled an alarmingly wide smile and caught my eyes from a sideways glance that led me to believe he knew something more than he should.

Deciding not to give away anything that he may be searching for, I leapt forward toward the clone standing next to 'Kakashi'. He didn't flinch nor move as my heel caught the side of my 'former mentor's' head thus leading to the white smoke of his disappearance.

Before planting my knee deep within Naruto's gut I said one further statement before the clone disappeared, "_Forget everything we shared_."

Juugo and Karin moved behind me as our team moved forward in the dense forest at the edge of fire country. The sooner we left this country the better.

"They're closing in on us," Karin's eyes shifted from the left to the right while she moved forward with Juugo and I. I felt my eyes shifting to sharingan, the chakra of three bodies each to our right and left were advancing forward slowly, and were no more than a half mile away. I watched them split, forming a sort of ambush.

"Sasuke?" Karin's voice did not betray her, she was not fearful in the least of what lie ahead, but she was uncertain of what my plan was to counter the Konoha nin strategically moving in formation.

"To the South-West there is a lair," Juugo stated monotonously.

I had no idea there was such a place in this area. Orochimaru, I suppose, did not flaunt all his possessions or hideaways as I thought he had…

Currently we were heading to the northern border where six nin planned to ambush us, there was only one way to avoid them.

"Lead the way."

Digging the treads of his shoes deep into the bark of a large tree, and using his momentum Juugo leapt in nearly the opposite direction we had been traveling with Karin and myself in tow. Quickly we followed him, faster and faster we leapt from branch to branch until Suigetsu rejoined us.

"Easy as pie," Suigetsu licked his lips after that statement, but I did not acknowledge his statement with any sign that I had heard him. Karin shot him a dirty look, and he smirked in return.

Juugo slowed his speed gradually until he came upon a small clearing completely surrounded by thick foliage and towering trees. Landing quietly, he bent and ran his hand through a sandy patch where grass failed to grow. His fingers dug deeper into the earth, combing the sandy patch until his hand stilled and pulled a chain that lifted a grassy hatch. He reburied the chain.

"Looks like a shit-hole…"

"Looks like your kind of place."

Bickering was ignored as my gaze sought Juugo's who was crouching beside the opening of the secret hideout holding up the wood planking overgrown with weeds on its top, and served as a door. He did not look up as my legs carried me to his side, "What was this used for?"

"Experimentation of varying degrees, practices that were done no where but here."

My eyes wandered over his form for any indication of body language that would allude to any more information other than Juugo's cryptic reply.

"They're moving again."

Karin's words cut into my thoughts, and I stepped to the opening in the earth and peered down into darkness with little light near the very edges of blackness. A rope ladder led down the dark abyss, "Suigetsu. Karin. Go."

Karin moved beside me to stare down into the hole as Suigetsu moved languidly trailing behind Karin. Suigetsu moved past her and looked as well.

"The first thing you'll see will be illuminated tanks and other equipment."

Suigetsu moved to the mouth of the opening, bent, took hold of the rope ladder, and descended. Karin followed suit.

He was here. I could feel him. I could feel him from miles away. Could feel his angry blue eyes watching me. I looked to where I knew he was, and knelt.

"I'll deal with him."

Juugo was watching where he was before he moved to descend down into the depths of the hidden establishment below without a word.

My left foot found the first rung of the rope ladder, and my right the second before he emerged from the dense thicket he hid in. His eyes were feral, his expression twisted, scowling with determination as he stepped forward.

"_I'll never forget, Sasuke, never._"


	28. Chapter 28

**Unwavering Gaze - Chapter 28 **

I stood there, simply staring at him wondering why he was so adamant.

"Sasuke… It's not too late to-"

"No."

He frowned.

"Give up chasing after a dream that will never come true."

He clenched his fists at his sides, "Teme, you know I'll never give up."

Even now, after repeatedly rejecting him, he still stood his ground.

I shifted my crimson eyes to his right, I could see their chakra flowing through their bodies as the six accompanying Naruto sifted through the woodsy area around the clearing. They weren't so close to hear anything, but were cautious for good measure. I doubt they could see us either unless one or more of the six were Hyuugas or Kakashi.

"Sasuke-"

"You're wasting your time, Naruto."

I've made up my mind.

With that thought I descended, allowing myself to fall down the rest of the way rather than climbing down the ladder; I knew he would pursue me. The door to the opening fell shut, but was ripped away moments later as I landed in a crouch at the bottom of the underground laboratory.

I saw my way out and took it. An explosion followed immediately afterward.

I didn't worry if Naruto was injured or not, I didn't have to even if I was capable of such mental anxiety. I knew he survived.

Following Juugo's lead, Suigetsu, Karin, and I sprinted through narrow corridors of underground tunnels. Orochimaru's establishments always had several escape routes one of which we took led the way under the border of fire country and into a much smaller one to the north.

Naruto…I don't enjoy seeing your pained expression, but you've left me no choice.

I entered Konoha on a mission, a mission that surely would succeed. Using you as my sacrifice, I would encounter my brother putting you in harms way to achieve my first and foremost goal. I thought you no longer mattered and were a dispensable object to get me to that point, but the more time we spent together…the harder it became to call my interaction with you…acting. Through the past few weeks I realized putting you in any danger at all no matter how disposable I thought you were…was no longer an option. Not only because my three followers had caught no sight of Kisame or Itachi in the months since we've been staking out Konoha, but mainly because that plan of action would no longer work especially since you were no longer an advantage…but a burden. My focus would be deterred with your presence and undoubtedly give Itachi the upper hand. This fact resulted in a change of tactics.

My body still remembers your touch…how your body felt curving into mine as our bodies joined…

I willed those thoughts away reluctantly. Just seeing Naruto after a mere day of his absence was doing this to my body…the longing to just feel a wisp of a lock of his hair against my hot skin would do me in…

I need a clear head. These feelings coursing my nervous system…longing for his touch…I need to abandon them.

"They're still tailing us," Karin announced.

Focus.

Kakashi, Sakura, and my replacement were most likely to be accompanying Naruto, the other two I could not pinpoint. There could be others on their way…or hanging back as reinforcements if things turned for the worse. One was most likely a Hyuuga accompanied by his or her team, they would be the ones hanging back. If so they must be using headsets to relay information on our whereabouts.

"We're splitting up from here. Suigetsu, go with Karin. Avoid all Konoha ninja if possible, and don't fight with each other. Head North-West. We'll regroup in stone country. "

I nodded to Juugo and leapt into the canopy above the hole in the ground we came out of similar to the one we entered. Juugo closed the hatch to the underground tunnel and followed me while Suigetsu and Karin headed North-West as I had instructed them.

If one of the two scouting our location were Neji, the other would be Lee, and Ten-Ten would be with the main group for obvious reasons with the possibility of Gai being the sixth person. If one of the two were Hinata, the other would be Shino, and Kiba/Akamaru would be with the other six. However when Karin first announced the presence of Konoha ninja, she stated that there were six or seven. In all possibility there may be nine including two hanging back and the dog. After which one may have hung back to make three lying in wait and six on the offensive.

One of the two possibilities was the correct assumption unless they were not in their respective teams. Either way there are two four-man cells. Most likely they are using both scent and sight to track our movements… Then again scent alone could be used to track, unless the sight was to be used merely as back up…or for ambush purposes.

Slowly as Juugo and I sped up our pace heading West, the ones who followed lagged behind near the border where Hebi as a team entered. As we had split, many things could result from that decision, most of which could hinder more than help.

My crimson gaze swept over everything as I swiftly moved forward, my destination no longer known. My only goal was Itachi while Naruto's was…me… You'll never let me go as I will never let Itachi…a merry-go-round and round we go chasing childhood nightmares to finally quench our thirst of them. To end these constant struggles. My mission is simple, and yours…I don't follow. What happens when you finally catch me Naruto? A happily ever after is more than unlikely…it's impossible. So, why?

I'd ask, 'Why do you insist to correct what you think is wrong, yet do not understand?'

I'd imagine you would answer with something like, 'I do understand, that's why-'

When my mission is fulfilled, a chapter of my life will have finally come to an end, that should have ended ages ago: my childhood. I live in the past because I'm trapped there. There is no future…not until what I swore so long ago has come to fruition. I am an avenger. I don't expect you to understand why I've chosen the path I follow, nor do I expect to understand yours, but one thing is certain: happiness will only be fleeting for me until my goal is fulfilled.

AN: This is so depressing... Next chapter is in Naruto's POV. Sorry it took so long...I moved, got in a small collision, and had car troubles. ;-; Stuff just keeps happening...and my money gets ate up in the process. Bye bye savings.


	29. Chapter 29

**Unwavering Gaze - Chapter 29 **(Naruto's POV)-(Spoilers for recent chapters of the manga)

"SASUKE!"

My keening wail caused birds to vacate the area as Yamato-taichou clamped a hand onto my shoulder.

"Naruto…" Sakura approached me, her voice soft with Sai not far behind. The others…they worked so hard for my sake, and for Sasuke's on several occasions. My eyes trailed over the forest floor of the border of stone country; it was deeper now. The hurt was worse than ever before…

Enveloped in familiar warmth I sunk deeper…deeper…until the strength filled my body, and the anguish fueled it. Sasuke…

Sasuke…

My goal…is…

--

I heard voices faintly as I began to wake up and become aware of my surroundings. Cracking my eyes open slowly until they were open enough to focus on everything around me, I saw that the ones who were talking weren't very far away.

Yamato-taichou and Kakashi-sensei were the ones speaking softly while Sakura-chan and Sai stood around them, taking in information.

I searched my memory for what had led to this, but couldn't come up with any reasonable excuse to why I was the only one resting.

Then I remembered, a flash of Sasuke's face and I could feel my facial features contort.

I realized I had lost it, and drew on Kyuubi's chakra to feed my desire, my anger, and my need geared towards Sasuke.

I'd been so weak…

"H-here you go Naruto-kun. I'm sure you're parched."

I looked to my right where Hinata knelt with a cup in her hand.

Pushing my thoughts aside I sat up, a bit more sore than I should be, and took the cup from her small hands. I downed the contents wistfully, only after emptying the cup replying a soft 'thank you' and flashing Hinata a weak smile before she replied an equally soft 'you're welcome' and moved away.

I laid back down with my hands cradling the base of my skull. I would have sighed when memories of Sasuke started filtering through my mind, but I couldn't. As I went over the memories I tried to find that one point where everything crumbled, but even though I'd known Sasuke for as long as I have, it was hard to pinpoint.

"Teme…" I muttered more for myself than for anyone else. Defeat, I felt defeated.

"Naruto," Sakura called out a few feet away her expression not that of despair, but rather challenging green eyes focused on me. Sai stood beside her with his lips stretched into a smile, the others not too far away from where I sat all looking at me with kind expressions.

Kakashi-sensei strolled up with Yamato-taichou at his side, "Yo, Naruto! Feeling better?"

I wanted to grumble, wanted to be angry and mad and sad…but I couldn't. Cracking a grin and rubbing the back of my head, I knew I couldn't feel pessimistic about the situation. When everyone was trying so hard I knew I couldn't feel down or I'd let them down. I couldn't fall into the pit of despair again. Everyone looked fine at first glance, but a flashing memory of how I hurt Sakura-chan not too long ago made me want to scowl and berate myself for letting myself slip so far again. I knew I had to rely on my own power to attain my goals, but Sasuke…

"Aa, then lets continue our search."

"Eh?" I blinked up at Kakashi-sensei.

"For Sasuke-kun, baka!" Cringing I half expected Sakura to give me a lump on the head, but it never came. Hesitantly I looked up into Sakura's smiling face and chuckled grinning widely before leaping to my feet.

"Yosh! Let's go find Sasuke-bastard!"

--

Staring up into the starry night sky, I couldn't help but think…of Sasuke.

His trail led us back into fire country, and in pursuit of him our group encountered a masked man who no one could land a hit on. Even rasengan had failed. All of our attacks went right through him. Even Shino-kun's swarming bugs failed. Though, the fight had not lasted long to try more tactics or find more information about the man, he abruptly left…after the announcement that Uchiha Itachi was slain by Sasuke.

I squeezed my eyes shut against the bright stars and dark cumulous clouds still hanging high in the sky. We'd been too late.

To be so close yet so far away, tore me up inside. I felt like I failed him. I felt weak.

Gritting my teeth and clenching my fists I held back tears of self loathing.

Kakashi-sensei and Yamato-taichou decided it would be best if we resumed our search the next day. Even though they knew the rain had probably washed away all of Sasuke's scent, and were more than likely to end up with nothing to go on, they wanted to continue on in hopes of finding something.

I smiled and sniffed at that thought, then wondered…since Sasuke had finally achieved his revenge, would he…come back to Konoha?

Feeling like he felt something if anything toward any of his former friends, allowed me the hope that he would, but it was Sasuke…

Slowly I let my fists relax as I shifted on my bedroll and glared up at the endless sky.

Even now I wanted him beside me, it felt wrong not to have him there. To not feel his reassuring weight and warmth near me caused me to have deep pains in my chest.

Grunting I shifted again to alleviate my discomfort, but couldn't seem to find the right position.

"You shouldn't dwell on your misfortunes, you'll only lose sleep."

Yamato-taichou stood above my head looking down as I gazed upward in the faint moonlight.

"Besides there's always tomorrow to rectify the pitfalls of today."

"Aa…hai…" I replied, his soft reassuring smile comforted me some, but the underlying swirling of dark emotions were still haunting my thoughts.

"Sleep well, Naruto."

I smiled weakly up at Yamato-taichou before he walked to the tent that he and Kakashi shared even though Kakashi had just taken over watch. The others were also in their tents. Shino and Kiba. Sakura and Hinata. And Sai by himself in the tent nearest me. I would have joined him if I didn't feel the need to be alone with my thoughts, though it was getting chilly.

Rising I grabbed my bedroll and pushed the tent flap aside. "Sai, make room," I whispered into the dark tent. He shifted, but did not reply.

After I settled in beside him, he shifted to face me. I could hear the smile in his voice as he spoke, "I told you you'd freeze your balls off if you tried to sleep outside."

AN: I'm alive! It's been a while ne? I was waiting to find out what was going to happen in the manga before I wrote anything that would conflict with the story line. So, I'm very sorry that it took so long! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and look forward to the next one, however I'm sure it will take a while as more things unfold in the latest manga chapters. Also, did anyone notice how Kishimoto captured Naruto's emotion when team seven lost Sasuke after their short battle at one of Orochimaru's hideouts, and then again when they didn't reach Sasuke in time after his battle with Itachi? Gah…made me want to cry in agony for him!


End file.
